The Pierce Reality
by Theresa82
Summary: Book 2 in "Pierce Sisters" series. Sequel to "The Pierce Way". AU: Even in her short stay in town, Elena has run into a lot more trouble than she asked for. Her sister Katherine is even more ruthless than ever, someone has just gotten turned into a vampire, and now there seems to be a new trouble looming. There will be new characters, new relationships, and new dangers.
1. The New Teacher

A/N - Hello everyone. I Have finally got the first chapter of Book 2 for you! I hope you like it and thank you all for sticking with me so far. I love all of you.

* * *

><p>Caroline opened her eyes and took a huge gasp of air. It felt like it was the first air she had had in her lungs in hours. The first thing she noticed was that she was still in the hospital. From the amount of light in her room, it looked like it was the middle of the night.<p>

The second thing she noticed was the smell. She had never smelt anything like it before. It didn't necessarily smell good, but she craved it. She felt like she was starving.

She swung her legs over the side of the bed. For some reason, the hospital was starting to feel more and more like a prison every second. She needed to get out.

Caroline grabbed the bag of her clothes which was sitting next to her bed and, as quietly as she could, slipped into them. She hated wearing dirty clothing, but it was better than her hospital robe. When she was dressed she headed toward the door of her room and cracked it open as quietly as she could.

After hesitating for a second to see if anyone would notice, she opened the door all the way. There was someone sitting at a desk across from her room, but they seemed to be distracted, playing a game on the computer and probably half delirious, being assigned the midnight shift.

Caroline stepped out of her room and made her way down the hall, checking every few feet to make sure the nurse was still staring at her computer. Finally, she made it to the end of the hall and turned left, quickly coming up to the front desk, which wasn't so empty.

Caroline thought on her feet, and before they noticed her, she ran up to one of the receptionists. "They need your help back there." She said frantically. "Didn't you get an alert?" One of the lady's shook her head. "Well, Susan is having trouble with one of the patients. She needs help." Caroline prayed that she had remembered the nurse's name correctly from the one time she had been in her room.

She must have gotten the name right, because the receptionist closest to Caroline stood up and jogged back down the hallway Caroline had come from. The other lady watched her go, and Caroline took her chance. She ran for the front door, and was outside much faster than she thought she would be.

The fresh air felt good. Driven by pure instinct, Caroline headed for the woods. She weaved between the trees and around the brush much faster than she thought possible. A new smell hit her nose. Burning wood. Someone had a fire going. She headed toward the smell and pretty soon she heard the sound of someone talking and a few other people laughing a little ways ahead of her.

She made it to the site of the fire and suddenly her previous hunger came back with a vengeance. She needed to eat. She needed blood. She didn't know how or why, but she found herself heading toward the first person she saw. She felt her face change and a set of fangs grew in her mouth.

"Caroline? What are you doing?" The girl was saying. "It's me, Vicki. What's wrong?" Caroline could hear what was being said, but it barely registered. She lunged and sank her teeth into Vicki's neck, draining every last drop of blood from her body

* * *

><p>There was another knock on the door. Bonnie groaned and rolled over, pushing herself out of her bed. With her dad away for the weekend, she was all alone, which meant that she was the one who had to tell whoever was at the door this early in the morning to go away.<p>

She opened the door, and was no longer tired. "You."

The girl standing on the Bennet's front porch rolled her eyes. "My _name_, is Katherine Pierce, but I guess 'you' works too."

Bonnie was tired of playing games. "What do you want now? I told you I won't help you."

"Well, you see," Katherine began, "I thought you just might want to know that your bff, Caroline, had a slight accident. Her neck may have snapped under my hands."

Bonnie took in a quick breath. "You killed her?" Katherine shrugged her shoulders as if to say, "opps". Bonnie's heart fell through her chest into her stomach. How could her best friend be dead?

"And if you don't want anyone else to die," Katherine continued, "then I suggest you give me what I want. I want a daylight ring."

Bonnie stared up at Katherine through her tears with hatred. "Fine."

Katherine smiled. "See. That wasn't too hard."

Bonnie searched through her house and found a bracelet that would work and grabbed her grimoire. The first rays of sun peaked over the tips of the trees and Bonnie placed it in the light as Katherine hid in the shadow of the house. Bonnie studied the spell in the grimoire and murmured over the bracelet.

After a few moments, she picked it up and shoved it at Katherine. "Here is your precious Daylight bracelet. That will have to do because I don't have any rings laying around that would fit you." Katherine took the bracelet and tentatively stuck her hand into the sunlight. It didn't burn. Bonnie continued. "But if you hurt any of my friends again,"

"You'll what?" Katherine asked, knowing she now had the upper hand. Not only was she a vampire, but now she could walk in the sunlight. "What are you, a new witch, going to do against me, a hundred and fifty year old vampire who just killed your friend as easily as changing clothes?"

Bonnie glared at Katherine. "Go rot in hell."

* * *

><p>Elena opened her locker and glanced over at Stefan, debating whether or not she should approach him. Ever since he had found out about her being a vampire, things had been more than a little strained between the two. Of course, that was to be expected, but that didn't make it any easier on Elena.<p>

She had been hoping that their situation would get better after she saved his life the night before at the bar, but it didn't seem she was that lucky. He kept his distance. He had thanked him for saving his life and been polite to Lexi, but excused and left as soon as he could. Lexi had told her to give him time, it was a big shock for him.

Elena sighed as she closed her locker, deciding she didn't need anything in it anyway. Finally, she decided just to risk it. She was a hundred and fifty year old vampire, she had been through much worse than some high school boy's rejection anyway.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" Elena asked, not really sure how to start a conversation.

"I'm fine." He closed his locker and turned to her. "Look, I'm cool with the whole thing, okay? I won't tell anyone what you are. But I need some time."

Elena nodded. "Okay. Sorry." She glanced down at her schedule to check what class she had next. History, great she thought to herself. Having lived for a century and a half, she already knew a lot more about history then she wished she did.

She found the classroom and made her way to an empty seat toward the middle of the room. After a minute of the rest of the students settling in, the bell rang and the new teacher walked in. For the past few weeks they had had a substitute teacher while the board searched for a permanent teacher, after the last teacher quite the week before school. He started writing something on the board.

"Alaric Saltzman." He said. "Some people call me Ric, but you can all call me Mr. Saltzman." He smiled and spread out his arms. "I'm your new history teacher."

Elena couldn't help but smile slightly. He didn't seem like a normal history teacher. She had a feeling she was going to get along well with him.

The class went by in blur. First they went around the room and said their names and their favorite decade. "I know every other teacher asks for a random fact about you or what you did this summer, so I wanted to do something different." He had said.

"Elena Pierce." Elena said when it was her turn. "And my favorite decade is the 20's." Most of the other students had said the 70's or 80's but Elena had loved the 20's. The 20's were when she became friends with Lexi. The two of them had loved the smooth jazz and flapper dresses.

Mr. Saltzman nodded, impressed. "Nice choice."

They finished going around the room and Mr. Saltzman passed out a syllabus before going over what topics they were going to cover in the year.

By the time the bell rang, Elena was ready for lunch, but he called out her name. "Miss Pierce, would you please stay behind a moment?" Wondering what she could have possibly done already to get in trouble, she nodded.

She walked up to his desk and watched as all the other students filed out. When the last one was out the door, Mr. Saltzman closed it and locked it behind him.

Elena stood up straight, quickly at attention. "What did you do that for?"

Mr. Saltzman turned back toward her, murder in his eyes. "You killed my wife, and now I am going to kill you."

Elena backed up slowly, watching as he pulled out a wooden stake from the inside of his shirt. "Look, I don't know who you or your wife are, but I haven't killed anybody in a long time."

He shook his head. "No. I saw you. A few years ago at Duke College, you killed my wife."

Elena racked her brains, trying to remember anything like he described, but she couldn't think of doing what he was accusing her of. Suddenly the pieces fell into place in her head.

She shook her head, holding her hands out. "No, you didn't see me." Elena tried to explain. "You saw my _sister_, Katherine. She is the violent one. I have it under control. I don't hurt anyone unless I have to."

Elena saw him hesitate, and that was all she need. She zipped over to behind him and ripped the stake out of his hand, throwing it across the room. He spun around to face her.

"I'm not here to hurt anyone." Elena said again. "If anything, I'm on your side."

She turned around and unlocked the door, heading out into the hall, leaving behind a very confused history teacher.


	2. November 7th 1889 (1)

A/N - I hope you are enjoying this story as much as you did the first one. I have so many ideas and I can't wait to bring in even more of our favorite characters and relationships. I always love reviews.

Thank you to Parodychick and DreaminOfLove22 for reviewing. I really love you guys, you keep me writing. :)

* * *

><p>November 7th 1889 (1):<p>

Elijah gazed into Katherine's eyes. He was never quite sure when or why he had fallen in love with Katherine Pierce, but ever since he had laid eyes on her, he had loved her. He had been worried about who she would become when she first transitioned to vampire, but now he didn't really care. She was strong. She would survive anything, even his brother if he were to find out how she and her sister had faked their deaths and managed to escape his temper.

That had been 25 years ago. 25 years wasn't much for a vampire, but still, Elijah was thankful for every moment he had spent with Katherine. Of course they had had their ups and downs, especially when she first turned, but she caught on quickly. She was a fast learner. She understood the need to be discrete. And in all that time, Klaus had miraculously never found out about the undead nature of the twins that once tried to kill him.

Elijah leaned over and gently kissed her.

The door was kicked open.

Elijah and Katherine pulled apart and turned to face the door.

"Rebekah?" Elijah said, surprised. He had not seen his sister in many years.

She walked into the room. "I'm sorry to interrupt this little party, but I thought you would want to know, Klaus is coming."

Katherine sat up. "What?"

"He is on his way right now, and if he arrives to the same scene I just did, I can assure you, neither of you would leave alive. Being as I love my brother Elijah and I don't want to have to wait another 100 years till he decided to undagger you to see you again, I thought I would let you know."

Katherine's eyes went wide. She scrambled out of the bed and pulled on her clothes. She paused a second and turned to Elijah. "I'm sorry. But I can't be anywhere near here when he gets here. Good bye."

Before Elijah could say anything or even ask where she was going, she was gone.


	3. Two Murderous Vampires

A/N - I am now pretty much in full swing of writing this story. I have timed it so that I will be posting the last chapter of the second book the day before The Vampire Diaries Season 6 comes on. This book is looking like it is going to be much longer in words, as each chapter I write just grows longer. I am always looking for reviews and feedback. Let me know what you think and if you have any Ideas that I hope I would do in the future with this fic just let me know. Thanks for reading.

Also, thank you to Parodychick again for another review. I love getting your feedback. :)

* * *

><p>Liz paced back and forth. This was bad. Really, really bad. Six dead bodies, all drained of blood with bite marks in their necks. There was no question anymore. It was definitely a vampire attack. The council had made sure that the official coroner's report said it had been overdose, but who knew how long that lie would hold up.<p>

There had been a significant rise in vampire activity in the past few months. First the Jeremy boy at the bonfire, a few murders scattered around the outskirts of town, and now this. It had been a blood bath.

She was going to have to do something eventually. How many more lies could this town take before it started looking a little closer at the evidence.

Then there was the issue of Caroline. Even since she had run from the hospital in the middle of the night, she had been different. Lucky, Liz had found her wandering around the next night, after a frantic day of searching. But Caroline had seemed even more removed and rather sick for the past few days. She wouldn't even come out of her room anymore.

The Sheriff shook her head. She really needed a break. This was too much for her to process.

"Sheriff?" John Gilbert poked his head out into the hallway where she had been pacing.

She looked up and nodded at him. "Yeah, I'm coming. Just trying to get everything clear in my head first." She took a deep breath and steeled herself to go in a talk before the council. She couldn't worry about her daughter right now, she had more important things to deal with.

* * *

><p>Alaric sat down at the Grill and ordered a drink from Matt, glad it was finally friday. This first week of teaching had been long, but he knew he would get used to it eventually. After his encounter with Elena the first day, he had had no more vampire related trouble.<p>

He had been to every library within ten miles and googled all he could about the Pierce sisters and come up with almost nothing on them. Everything he read said that they were twins, that much he had gathered for himself, and that they lived back in the 1860s in Mystic Falls.

There were stories and lore about them. Myths that seemed so crazy that they couldn't possibly be true. But every story agreed on one thing. Thought they were both vampires, and did what they had to to survive, Katherine was much more ruthless and selfish then her sister, who was generally portrayed as caring and loyal. Of course, these were just stories and probably were not to be relied on, but from everything Alaric had seen about Elena and what she had said to him that first day about her sister, it seemed to make sense. He almost couldn't help but feel a little protective of her. He liked her, even if he wasn't quite sure why.

"Excuse me, do you know where I could find Tyler Lockwood?"

Alaric looked up from his drink at the man standing over him, who had pulled him from his thoughts. "I'm sorry. I'm pretty new here myself." he said, while shaking his head.

The man sighed and sat down, taking a break from looking of the kid. "The kid's only 16 and yet somehow no one seems to know where he would be. I mean, how many places is a 16 year old kid going to hang out in a town like this?" He held out his hand to Alaric. "I'm Mason by the way, Mason Lockwood."

* * *

><p>Caroline followed Elena to the Salvatore house. It had been almost a full week since she had escaped from the hospital. The morning after she had been out in the forest when the sun rose. When she had started to burn up, she zipped around, trying to find shade. Eventually she had found the old Lockwood cellar, and taken shelter there for the rest of the day, but now she was confined to the interiour of her house whenever the sun was out.<p>

Her excuse about being sick and not feeling well was only going to work for so long on her mother and she was running out of options. But while she couldn't get around during the day, she was still able to snoop around at night. She remembered being visited in the hospital by Elena Pierce, or at least someone who looked like her, right before all of this had happened. So the logical thing to do was follow Elena. Even if she wasn't the one who had visited Caroline that night, she was pretty sure that Elena knew a lot more than she was letting one.

She watched from the bushes as Elena walked up to the house and knocked. Stefan opened the door. He looked surprised, but hesitantly gestured for her to follow him inside anyway. Before the door could close, Caroline flashed up to it, intending to slip in behind Elena unnoticed. She made it to the threshold and ran into some kind of invisible barrier.

Elena turned around and saw Caroline standing in the doorway. "Caroline?" she asked. "What are you doing here?"

Caroline struggled for words. "I was just. . . I mean I . . ." she knew she wasn't very good at thinking up excuses, so she changed the subject. "Why can't I get in?"

Elena looked confused for a second and then something seemed to dawn on her. Caroline watched Elena turn back toward Stefan, who had stepped back into the middle of the room. She said, "Invite her in."

"What?" Stefan asked.

"Just tell her that she can come in." Elena clarified.

Stefan waited a second and then looked at Caroline. "You can come in."

Caroline didn't know how that was supposed to work, but she gave the doorway another try. Her foot went right through. She stepped in and shut it behind her.

Elena was staring at her. Caroline felt a like a clown in the middle of a business meeting. "What?" She asked, wanting her friend to explain and stop staring at her like that.

Elena threw a glance at Stefan and then walked toward Caroline. "You still haven't realized what you are yet, have you? How long has it been?"

"What? I don't . . . I don't know what you are talking about." Caroline took a step back as Elena came toward her, as if she was trying to comfort her.

Elena hesitated to answer. Finally, she spoke up. "Caroline, you're a vampire." The room was silent.

Somewhere, in the back of her mind, Caroline had put it together a long time ago, but she didn't want to admit it. Not even to herself. But the clues had been there. The blood, fangs, sunlight burning, not being able to cross the threshold. It was obvious really.

But hearing the words out loud was too much. Caroline felt herself crumple to the floor and the tears were running down her face onto the carpet before she even knew she was crying. She was a monster. She had hurt people. She had _killed_ people. She had killed _Vicki_. How could she have done that to Matt? His sister was really all he had and now she had even taken that away from him.

Elena rushed over to comfort her. "Hey." She said, taking Caroline's head in her hands. "It's okay. It's going to be okay. Look at me." There was another pause. "I'm one too."

Caroline looked up at Elena. "You're a . . ."

Elena nodded. "Vampire."

Caroline took a deep breath trying to get a hold of her emotions. "Okay, but what do we do from here?" She grabbed Elena, suddenly desperate. "I've killed people."

Elena gave Caroline a hand up and then big hug. When she pulled away, she looked her friend in the eyes. "So have I."

"Well that's just great. Now I have _two_ murderous vampires in my house." The two girls and Stefan turned to face Damon, who had just come down the stairs into the room. He made his way over to the alcohol and poured himself a glass, then looked up. "What? Did you all really think I didn't know about all this?" He gestured toward Elena and Caroline.

Elena was the first to speak. "You know about me?"

"Of course." he said, as if he was talking about the fact that she had on a purple shirt.

"But you never said anything to me?" Stefan asked.

Damon shook his head and shrugged. "Didn't feel the need to bring you into all this. Look, I've just gotten on the founder's council. You know," he looked at Elena, "the one that hunts down all the vampires in this town." Elena nodded. Caroline wondered how she knew what he was talking about. "But, since I have no _personal_ quarrel with vampires, I didn't tell them about you when I found out." He grabbed his drink and plopped down on the couch. "But if she," he nodded to Caroline, "starts going around killing more people, like those people on the news, I might have to kill her." He turned toward Caroline, addressing her. "I'm assuming they were you?" Caroline looked back down at the floor, ridden by guilt, giving him the answer he was expecting. "Need to keep up the pretense for the council don't I?"

Caroline stood up straight, determined not to let him threaten her. "I won't do it again." She wouldn't let herself get that out of control ever again. She was new to this, but she didn't want to hurt anyone ever again. But to do that she had to learn how to use her newfound powers. She turned to Elena. "I do have a lot of questions though."

"So do I." Stefan said, stepping toward his (ex?) girlfriend. "I think it's about time I found out exactly what it means." He said. "The fact that you are a vampire, I mean." He clarified after a second.

Elena looked between the two of them and nodded, then threw a glance over at Damon who was still sitting on the couch and said, "Are you staying too?"

Damon put his feet up on the coffee table. "This is my house, and I want to know more about all this vampire stuff anyway." He made a big show of getting comfortable like you would before a bedtime story. "Tell us everything." he said in a mock enthusiastic voice.

* * *

><p>Klaus spotted the town sign. <em>Welcome to Mystic Falls<em> it said. He chuckled to himself. If the town knew who he was, they might not have wanted to welcome him. Such a cozy little town. No wonder that backstabbing, sneaky Elena Pierce had chosen here to go into hiding. It was the last place he would have looked for her. However, being an Original had it's perks. He had spies everywhere.

He was here to find her and her sister and punish the both of them for what they did to him. He was here to take back what they stole from him. For over 100 years Elena Pierce had eluded him and kept him from what he wanted, but that was soon going to change. He was going to get the moonstone back.


	4. November 7th 1889 (2)

A/N - I can't believe I already have four chapters up in this new story. And the new season is coming up fast! Is anyone else as excited as I am for season 6?

Anyway, thanks to Parodychick and DreaminOfLove22 for reviewing. Enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

><p>November 7th 1889 (2)<p>

Klaus strutted into the building where he knew his brother was staying. He jogged up the stairs and headed straight to the room. He walked through the doorway, right up to his older brother.

"Elijah, dear brother, I have heard a rather disturbing rumor, and I thought I would come to see if it was true."

Elijah stared down his brother. "What are you asking?"

"I heard a rumor from one of my witch friends that a certain set of twins that tried to wrong me in the past were still alive. I knew you had a thing for one of them. Do you know if they somehow survived my killing them?" Elijah was a good actor, but Klaus was almost certain he could see something in his brother's eyes flicker in fear.

"How dare you ignore me for years, and then come in here accusing me of things without any proof." Elijah answered.

Klaus wasn't deterred. "I haven't accused you of anything . . . yet. But now I am asking. Have you or have you not seen, or at least heard rumor of the girls surviving?"

"No I have not." Elijah said.

Klaus turned to his only sister. "Rebekah, do you know if he is telling the truth? And let me assure you, if either of you are lying to me, I will find out."

Elijah turned to Rebekah, begging her with his eyes to back him up. She looked back and forth between her two brothers. Which would she betray?

Finally she looked at Klaus. "He is lying. I saw him with the fiesty one only minutes before you arrived." She turned to Elijah, who looked like he had just been stabbed in the back. "I'm sorry Elijah, but I don't want to be daggered in a box for the next hundred years."

"Thank you for your honesty, sister." Klaus said. "You may go." She threw another apologetic look at Elijah before she was gone, out the door. Klaus faced his brother again. "So it seems you have betrayed me once again, brother. Those two girls plotted to kill me and yet you neglected to mention that they survived. And as vampires, no doubt."

Elijah didn't back down, standing up a little taller. "I do not have to explain myself to you. What I do is my decision."

"Yes it is. As is the fact that I have the daggers make the decision as to who is daggered and who is not mine."

Elijah took a step toward his brother. "Then do it Niklaus. Dagger me."

The brothers stared each other down until Klaus sunk a dagger into his brother's heart. Elijah gasped a last breath before shriveling up and turning gray, falling to the floor.


	5. Kidnapped

A/N - Season 6 is coming soon! I'm so excited. This story is still right on schedule and I can't wait to share what I have planed with all of you guys. Let me know what you think.

Thanks again to DreaminOfLove22 and Parodychick for the constant feed back.

* * *

><p>"Miss Sommers," Alaric began.<p>

"Please, call me Jenna," the woman sitting across from him in one of the student's chairs interrupted.

"Okay, Jenna." Alaric corrected. "I'm meeting with you today to update you on the situation with your nephew, Jeremy." She nodded and he continued. "As you know, he has been struggling with keeping his grades up. He seems to have been having a hard time ever since those murders in the woods a few weeks ago. I am trying to offer him extra credit, but I don't know how to help him realize that if he wants to pass my class and graduate sophomore year, he needs to decide that he wants to."

"I think he had some type of relationship with one of those girls. Vicki Donovan. When she died, he was heartbroken."

Alaric flipped through the file sitting on the desk in front of him, before handing it over to Jenna. "Have you seen these?" He waited while she flipped through the mix of drawings and failed tests. "He has talent. And I think he could be good in school too, if he tried. I don't know how to help him. Maybe you can help?"

Jenna looked up from the folder. "I will try and talk to him, see if there isn't anything I can do to encourage him to try." She laid the folder back on the desk. "Thank you for trying to help. I appreciate it."

"Of course." He sat back. "I do have one more question."

"Okay."

"What are you doing for dinner tomorrow night?"

Jenna looked taken aback. "I don't really have any plans right now."

"Well, how about we change that? Can I pick you up at seven?"

Jenna stood up and put her purse over her shoulder. "We'll see." With that she walked out the door of his classroom.

Alaric threw his hands up in the air. What was that supposed to me? _We'll see._ What was he supposed to say to that?

"Girl troubles?" Asked a heavily accented voice from the doorway. Alaric turned back toward the door to see a blond man, leaning against the doorframe. He pushed himself off and started walking toward the teacher. "I know what that's like. Actually, I know two girls that actually tried to kill me. Twice."

Alaric started reaching for his wooden stake hidden under his desk. Whoever this guy was, he didn't seem friendly. "What could you possibly have done to get them that upset?"

"That's the thing! I didn't even do anything to them the first time, they just attacked me, but the second time, well, I have to admit, by that point I had tried to completely destroy their lives. And, as you can see, they didn't succeed, but one of them did take something very important to me."

"What would that be?" Alaric was trying to get more information. He got a good grip on the stake, but he still didn't have any idea who this guy was.

The man waved his question away. "It doesn't really matter to you. What matters is that I want it back. From all these years chasing her, I have learned just how much she cares about the lives of others, which, while that is annoying, can sometimes come in handy." He smiled. "That's where you come in."

Everything happened really fast after that. The man lunged at Alaric who pulled the stake out from under the desk and did his best to thrust it into the man's heart. Unlucky for him, he had never really faced a real vampire down before and missed.

The man looked down at his chest where the piece of wood was sticking out while Alaric started backing away. He knew he had ruined his chance at escape. The man reached down and pulled the stake out and tossed it to the ground.

"Vampire hunter, huh? Well, that a shame. I was going to make a meal out of you, but if you're a hunter you probably have vervain running through your veins. No matter. I can still use you for what I need." The man zipped over to Alaric, who was still trying to back up, and knocked him out.

* * *

><p>Elena's phone buzzed in her pocket. "Hello?" she said, holding it up to her ear.<p>

"Hello Elena."

She stiffened. She would know that voice anywhere. That was the voice of the man who had chased her around for one hundred and fifty years. That was the voice of Niklaus Mikaelson. "Klaus."

"I thought you might want to know that I have your history teacher, a mister Alaric Saltzman, quite a name, here with me."

"What are you doing with him Klaus? Let him go!" Elena demanded.

"Oh I will, I will. Just as soon as you return to me what you stole from me so long ago."

Elena remembered back to that dreadful night. "I don't know what you are talking about." She said, trying to fake cluelessness.

"Now, you see. I know that's a lie. You stole it from me and I want it back. Or else, the world will have one less history teacher slash vampire hunter. Your choice." There was a beep and the other end of the line went dead.

Elena stood in the foyer of the house she had been staying in, unsure what to do. Who could she turn to for help?

Lexi and Caroline were both out at the moment, seeing as the sun was not out. Elena decided she would tell them about this little predicament as soon as they got back, but that wasn't going to be enough. She would need all the help she could get.

She wasn't going to bring Stefan into this. He still didn't really like the whole idea of vampires, even though they were now technically back together after she explained what it meant to be a vampire. But Elena didn't want him getting hurt. The less he knew the better. Of course, Katherine was always an option, but Elena could never be sure where her sister's loyalties lied. If she asked her for help, she couldn't be sure Katherine wouldn't just sabotage it. She pulled up her contacts on her phone and dialed the only person left, Damon Salvatore.

* * *

><p>Lexi had always loved the peacefulness of the forest. She roamed around and listened to the crickets singing in the night. It was beautiful really.<p>

But, as beautiful things tend to do, it didn't last. A sudden quiet fell over the forest, like the world was waiting for something. Holding it's breath. Lexi sat up from where she had been sitting against a tree and looked around, straining to hear or see anything. A few branches cracked to her right and she whirled around, standing up while doing so. There seemed to be nothing there.

She held as still as she could. And then she heard it. It was a low growling sound. She faced the direction it was coming from. Right there in front of her was a wolf, staring her down. She knew she was a vampire, and that it couldn't permanently harm her, but her instincts were telling her to run. So she ran.

She zipped through the forest, the wolf fast on her tail. Too fast. Supernaturally fast. And there had been something about the way it had stared at her that had seemed almost, human.

Before she knew it she was at the Salvatore house. She had been invited in a few weeks ago when Elena had called her, asking for her help in explaining everything to Caroline and the Salvatore brothers. She ran in through the front door and locked it behind her. She didn't see the wolf anymore, but she didn't want to take any chances. Over her many years, she had learned to trust her instincts, and her instincts were telling her that that had not been just an ordinary wolf.

* * *

><p>Caroline had told her mother that she needed to work some things out by herself and left home a few weeks ago. Now, she was staying with Elena and Lexi at Elena's house, seeing as she didn't have any daylight ring and they didn't know of any witches willing to do the spell. It hadn't technically been a lie. Caroline <em>did<em> need to work some things out, namely how to be a vampire. She had been doing really well. If anything, becoming a vampire had changed her for the better. She was more confident, knowing she could take care of herself. However, that fact that she didn't have a ring and had told her mother she had moved away meant that she couldn't go and see any of her friends like Bonnie, or Matt.

But Caroline was feed up with that rule. She wanted some familiar company. She walked up to the Bennet's front door and knocked. It was going to be okay. She would just say she was visiting to say hello to her friends, and that she was getting better, but would still need a little more time to get her life together. She knew that was a bit of a stretch, but what other choice did she have? She needed her friends.

After a few moments, the door swung open and there stood Bonnie. The two girls standing opposite each other grew wide smiles.

"Caroline!" Bonnie rushed out the door and threw her arms around her friend. Caroline hugged her back, but Bonnie pulled away almost as fast. "You're a vampire."

Caroline was taken aback. How could Bonnie have possibly found out? "What?" she said, trying to deny the fact.

Bonnie stepped back into her house. "She wasn't lying. She really did kill you didn't she?"

"Bonnie, what are you talking about?" Caroline was hurt. This was the first time she had seen her friend in weeks, and she was looking at Caroline as if she was some type of poisonous snake. "Who killed me?" Caroline decided not to lie. "How did you know i was a vampire?"

Bonnie broke down. "It's all my fault Caroline. I told her I wouldn't help you and she killed you. I had thought that maybe she was just laying after I talked to your mom, but she killed you. And you're a vampire now. Oh, Caroline, I'm so sorry!"

Caroline hated seeing her best friend crying and not being able to comfort her, because she was inside the house. "Bonnie, it's okay. I'm okay. I'm actually getting better at it. I feel stronger, more in control. I just, haven't seen anyone because of the sun. I can't even go to school."

Bonnie looked up. "I can help with that. It's my fault that this happened to you, the least I can do is give you the ability to walk in the sun."

Caroline shook her head. "You can't help. Only a witch can do that." A smile crept onto Bonnie's face. Caroline tilted her head and let herself a smile. "You _are_ a witch aren't you?"


	6. November 10th 1889 (1)

A/N - Hello everyone. So I have my first real OC of this story introduced in this chapter. While I was writing it, I was picturing her being played by Gabrielle Union if you want to know what I imagined her looking like. Let me know what you think of her and if you want to see more of her. I still haven't quite decided if I want to make her more of a main character in the future, or just have her in a few parts. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. And feel free to leave me a review.

Thank you to Parodychick and ScarletRose for reviewing.

In reply to ScarletRose: Thank you! Yes, this story will/is a slow burning Delena story (as I myself am a huge Delena shipper). I love the dynamic of them slowly building there relationship in the show and wanted to do that with this fic, not rush into it like she does with Stefan. I am _not_ going to be doing Klaroline, so don't worry. I really like your idea of putting Klaus with someone else, perhaps darker and I agree with you that in this story it is more fun to have the bad Klaus clashing with Kat type of plot.

* * *

><p>November 10th 1889 (1)<p>

Klaus opened the door to the bar. He headed straight to the counter and wasted no time with pleasantries. "I need to speak to Ruby." He said to the bartender.

The bartender shook his head. "Ruby isn't seeing anyone right now."

"I'm afraid you don't understand." Klaus reached across the bar and grabbed the man's shirt, pulling him closer to himself till they were face to face. "My name is Klaus and I need to see Ruby Savannah. NOW!" Klaus threw the man backwards, watching him land with a thud.

The rest of the customers in the small bar stopped whatever they were doing and stared at the screaming man who had just tossed the bartender across the room like he was a rag doll. After a few seconds, they slowly went back to their own conversations and Klaus turned back to the bartender, who was now scrambling back to his feet.

"Okay." He said. "I'll let her know you are here." The man headed into the back of the restaurant and returned a minute later with Ruby in tow. She was tall, especially for a girl. Her dark black hair fell in a perfect wave down her shoulders. Her dark olive complexion and wise brown eyes didn't quite match the deep blue dress that distinguished her from any low lifes, but she didn't seem to care.

The moment she saw Klaus she stopped. "So you are Klaus." she said looking him up and down. "The original vampire. I have heard rumors about you. What can I do for you?"

"I need you to get a message out to the witch community." Klaus said. "And I have heard that you are the woman to see."

Ruby tilted her head, thinking. She didn't look angry or scared, but businesslike and maybe just a little curious. "Why would I help you?"

Klaus smiled. This girl knew how to handle herself. She wasn't going to do anything without a favor in return. "Because you might save the lives of countless witches I might have to kill if you don't."

She closed up at that, about to turn away. "We don't take kindly to threats, Niklaus Mikaelson. You should know that."

She began heading back toward the door she had come through, when Klaus called after her. "Wait." She turned around, making it clear through her expression that whatever he had to say had better be worth her time, because if not, she would not be helping him with anything. Klaus took a deep breath. "If you do this, I can provide you with what you most want. The clues to where you will find what you have been searching for."

Ruby took in a deep breath, clearly caught off guard. She rushed back over to the thousand year old vampire. "If you are lying to me-"

"I'm not." Klaus promised. "I know where it is and I can get it for you if you do this for me."

She thought about his offer with a stone cold expression. "It's a deal." She said finally. "What message do you want to get out to the witch community?"

"I want you to tell everyone that if they dare to help either of the Pierce sisters, they will face my wrath. They can't harbor them or do spells for them. And if I find out that if any witch has helped them, or kept any information about their whereabouts from me, I will kill their family and then kill them. And tell them to rest assured, if they do any of these things, I will find out."


	7. The Moonstone

A/N - So this is the longest chapter I have written yet. I don't really know that happened, but the scenes just stretched longer then I anticipated, so I hope you enjoy it. :) Review and let me know what you think or if you have any constructive critism. Thanks!

Enjoy this new chapter.

* * *

><p>Caroline slid the ring over her finger and tentatively stuck her hand out into the sunlight.<p>

Nothing Happened.

She looked over at her best friend. "You really did it!" She jumped up gave Bonnie a huge bear hug. "That you so much. You have no idea how much it means to me. I don't have to hide away during the day anymore." She held out her hand to admire the ring.

Bonnie smiled. "It was the least I could do." She smiled, like she had just gotten an idea.

"What is it?" Caroline asked, noticing Bonnie's face.

"I think it's time you went back into the world of civilization. Now that you can walk in the sunlight, you can 'move back' to Mystic Falls. You don't have to worry about anyone wondering why they never see you at school anymore. But as for today, I think we should celebrate."

"What? What do you mean?"

"I mean, let's get out. Caroline Forbes, you are going to enjoy this first day out in the sunlight since you . . . since you died." Bonnie said. She grabbed Caroline's hand and pulled her up and out the front door, into the sunlight. It was a new day.

They drove down to the Grill and headed in. Matt looked up from the drink he was pouring as the two girls sat down at the bar.

"Caroline? I didn't know you were back." He said, walking over.

Caroline threw a smile at Bonnie. "I didn't know I would be coming back this soon, but I got lucky."

"I was worried about you."

Bonnie stood up. "I'm just, I mean, I need to go now." She winked at Caroline and headed away from the bar.

Matt leaned in toward Caroline. "Look, Caroline, you helped me out this summer and now I'm here for you if you need me. I just want you to know that you're not alone."

She nodded. She desperately wanted to tell him the truth about her death and new status as vampire, but she was afraid of what he would say. How could he possibly be there for a vampire? A killer. His sister's murderer.

The guilt from that act started pulling at her stomach. "By the way, how are you doing Matt? With, Vicki's . . . with Vicki's death?"

Matt stood up, sadness quickly overtaking any other emotion in his eyes. "I'll survive."

Caroline reached out and took his hand, trying to comfort him. How could she have done this to him? And then stand there and try to comfort him as if she wasn't the one to blame?

She tried to focus on something else. Anything would be better then the guilt she was feeling. She stared at his hand as she stroked it. It was larger than hers, and it would be stronger if it weren't for her super strength. There was a vein that was more prominent than the others and she could feel his heart beat as it pumped the blood through his body. It was slow, constant, dependable. Unlike her, his heart would never do anything to harm him. It sounded so good. So delicious.

"Hey, are you okay?" Matt asked.

She realized what she had just been thinking about and felt the veins in her own face grow more prominent. She turned away from him as quickly as she could. "It's nothing. I'm fine."

Her phone rang and she pulled it out, thankful for the distraction. "Hello?"

"Caroline?" Said the voice on the other end. "It's Elena. Are you okay? You never came home last night."

Caroline slapped her forehead. In all the excitement of getting her own daylight ring, she had forgotten to tell Elena about it. Of course she would be worried. As far as she knew, Caroline could have been burnt up by the sun by now. "Yeah, I'm fine. Actually, something happened. You wouldn't believe it-"

Elena cut her off. "Caroline, I'm sorry, but I need your help. We have, a bit of a problem."

Caroline noted her friend's serious tone. "Yeah. Okay. Sure. What's up?"

"A blast from my 's kidnapped my history teacher Mr. Saltzman and he is threatening to kill him."

"Oh wow." She put her hand over the end of the phone and whispered to Matt, "I'm sorry, I have to go." She stood up and made her way toward the door. "What does he want?" she said to Elena.

"It doesn't matter." Elena replied. "I can't give it to him and now I need your help to rescue Mr. Saltzman. How fast can you make it to the Salvator's house without burning up in the sun?"

Caroline couldn't help but smile at the irony. "A lot faster then you would think."

* * *

><p>The front door to the Salvatore house flew open. Elena spun around to see who it was. The door swung shut, slowly revealing the blond who had seconds prior been standing bathed in sunlight.<p>

"Caroline? How did you . . ." Elena tried to ask.

Caroline caught on to the question. "Get here so quickly in the sun without burning up?" She smiled. "Turns out I do know a witch after all." She walked over and showed Elena the ring now on her hand.

"Who's the witch?" Damon asked, walking into the room.

Caroline glared at him and Elena could tell she didn't trust him. Elena couldn't blame her. How well did they really know him? "None of your business." Caroline snapped. "Why are you here anyway? Elena said she needed my help, not yours."

"Well, if you didn't notice, this is my house." Damon replied, gesturing to the house around them.

Elena interrupted them. "Actually, I asked you both for help."

"And me." Lexi said, standing up from the couch she had been sitting at. She walked over to the other three and looked at Elena. "What's up?"

Elena hesitated. "Klaus is back."

Lexi stiffened and stared at her longtime friend with terrified eyes. "What?" she said with barely a whisper. "What does he want?"

Elena shook her head. "The same thing he's wanted from me for the last century. Revenge, and what I stole from him back." Lexi nodded, she had heard the story many times. Elena continued, "I just got a phone call from him. He said he has my history teacher Mr. Saltzman. If I don't give him what he wants . . ."

"Then why don't you give it to him?" Damon asked.

"Yeah?" Caroline continued. "Whatever it is, it can't really be worth someone's life, can it?"

Elena shook her head. "I can't. If Klaus wants it so bad, that means he needs it for something, and whatever he is planning, it can't be good. We can't give it back."

Caroline couldn't hold back her curiosity. "What is it?"

Elena glanced over at Lexi before answering. "It's called a moonstone. It's generally used for powerful spells, as a talisman, to bind them. If he wants it, then he probably wants to use it to break a spell."

"Wait," Caroline said. "If this is a vampire matter, why isn't Stefan here? I mean, he knows what you are and everything."

"I don't want him getting hurt." Elena answered. "Any anyway, he asked for a break, so I'm giving it to him."

"Classic Stefan." Damon said. "Of course he needs some time to struggle with the morals of what it means that there are vampires. Me, I'm cool with it." The three girls stared at him. He shrugged. "So anyway, what are we going to do? About the teacher I mean." Damon asked, getting back to the current situation.

"We are going to rescue him." Elena said.

Lexi shook her head. "We can't Elena. Klaus is too powerful. It would be a suicide mission."

"I don't care." Elena said "I am not going to stand by and watch as some innocent gets killed because of me. You guys can help me if you want, I was hoping you would, but I'm going."

Caroline glanced around the group before saying, "Me too. I don't want anyone to die, and I'm not going to let my new best friend get herself killed."

Lexi sighed. "You really are stubborn, you know that Elena?" Elena smiled. "Okay fine," Lexi said, "I'm in."

The three girls turned to Damon. "You three are really going to all go on some suicide mission for a guy who, just a few weeks ago, tried to kill you?" Damon asked, turning to Elena at the end of the sentence. Elena didn't say anything. Damon looked like he wanted to argue but he must have decided against it. "Okay fine. I'll help you, but not for the teacher. I want to make it clear that I don't give a crap about the teacher."

Elena nodded. She didn't really care why he was helping, as long as he on her side. He may not have been a vampire, but she had a feeling he would still be a pretty useful piece in their rescue mission. And if he was willing to risk his life to help, she was happy.

* * *

><p>Damon ran through their plan again in his mind. Caroline had left to go reconcile things with her mother, now that she had the daylight ring, and Lexi had headed upstairs to get a shower before the sun went down. As she still didn't have a ring, they had to wait till nightfall to enact their plan, which gave them each a few hours to get ready.<p>

Damon sat down on one of the couches in the living with a drink in his hand, before he noticed Elena, still standing there. "Why aren't you off, preparing or whatever?" He asked.

"Because," she walked over to him, "I need to give you something." She pulled a smooth white stone out of her back pocket and held it out to him.

He took it, looking up at her for an explanation. "Is this what I think it is?" He asked. She nodded. Damon looked down at the stone in hand and then back up to the brunette. "Why are you giving this to me?"

"I need to keep it somewhere safe. My house is too obvious, my person is too dangerous, and if I were to give it to Lexi or Caroline, I'm afraid that if something goes wrong they will end up using it to bargain with Klaus, which would mean he gets it anyway and everything we are trying to do is pointless. I still don't really know you, but I have a feeling you won't let your feelings get in the way. Keep it safe."

Damon nodded, telling her that he understood what she was asking of him. "Okay." She said. She turned and walked away, heading out, probably to the Grill, to get a little down time before the big rescue.

Damon watched her go. He wondered what had possessed her to trust him with the most important piece that they had against this allegedly immortal Klaus. He wondered what had possessed _him_ to agree to help in the first place.

He sat in silence for a few moments, wondering what he had just gotten himself into. The shadows on the floor made their way across the room as he sat, drinking his drink.

The front door opened again. "Hey Stef, where have you been all day?" Damon asked without even turning around.

"I'm not your brother. But I shouldn't be too much of a disappointment." Damon spun around to see the girl who looked very much like Elena Pierce walking down into the living room.

"Katherine? I remember you now. How is that? I mean, I know about you, but I can only remember that I've actually meet you personally when you're here."

She looked almost exactly like Elena, but Damon found the differences blaring anyway. There was the obvious difference of hairstyles, as Elena straightened hers and Katherine always had curls. Then there was the clothing. They both had a fairly good since of style, but while Elena's style was more on the cute and practical side of it, Katherine was never seen without larger earrings, darker makeup, normally a leather jacket and quite often heals. But in this moment, Damon noticed another difference. They way they each walked and held themselves. Elena was self-confident, but more trusting and she held herself on the same level as those around. Katherine on the other hand, was always elevated in some way. She walked as if she owned the house and spoke to others like they were just there to entertain her.

"I compelled you to forget me, unless you were with me." Damon nodded as his memories of his secret meetings with her came rushing back to him. He remembered her showing up in his room the first time and compelling him to be her spy. He remembered her consistent visits every night after that for the past few weeks where she came, flirted with him and learned everything he knew. And he remembered becoming increasingly frustrated that each time he couldn't remember her after she left. "Now," She said. She zipped over to Damon, stopping a with her face only few inches from his. "Did anything interesting happen today that I should know about?"

"Elena, Lexi, Caroline and I are planning a rescue mission for the kidnapped teacher." Damon answered without hesitation.

"Hmmm, very interesting." Katherine said, circling Damon like a bird does it's prey. "And what is your plan, exactly?" Damon explained it to her as she circled back around to face him.

When he was done she nodded and smirked. "Well then, something has to be done about that. That is valuable information." She gazed at him, thinking. "I really do wonder what it would be like to have one of the Salvatore Brothers as my own."

"Then take me." Damon said. He had no one else in his life and Katherine had given him something he desperately wanted. She was paying attention to him, while no one else in his life seemed to notice his loneliness, even if he forgot about it as soon as she left, he remembered her now. "I don't have anyone else."

A moment passed. Then they pulled each other together and they were kissing. Damon wasn't sure who had kissed the other first, but It was strong and passionate. He ran his hands up and down her sides as she held onto the back of his neck.

Damon suddenly pulled back and held her shoulders. "Let me remember." He said desperately, "I don't care about anything, I just need to remember this."

She walked around him. "I can't do that Damon."

"Why not?" He asked. "I won't tell anyone. But I want to remember you. I want to know that I don't have to just sit by and watch as my brother gets the girl, but that I have you."

She shook her head. "You're being silly Damon. I can't let you remember and risk you exposing me."

"I won't, I promise. I just want to be with you." Damon wasn't sure where this was coming from, but he knew that a part really did want to be with her. However, another small part of him just wanted to be something more. Something darker. Something stronger.

Katherine shook her head. "I'm a vampire, remember? I live forever." She turned to walk back out the front door.

"Then turn me." She stopped. The silence seemed to grow as they both started to realize the seriousness of his request. He didn't even know he was going to say it before he did. It had just escaped from his lips, but he found himself not wanting to take it back. He had never admitted it to himself before, but he knew that it was what he really wanted. This was what he had wanted since the moment he learned that vampires existed, but he had never admitted it to himself before now because he didn't like the evil side of it. He didn't want to be just some mechanic anymore.

Katherine slowly turned around to face him, a wicked smile spreading across her face. "Not yet, Damon. I have plans for you. You will make a wonderful vampire one day. But not yet." She spun back towards the door and left, leaving Damon to forget what a significant moment he had just had.


	8. November 10th 1889 (2)

A/N - Welcome to any new followers and hello again to anyone who has been with me the whole time. Thank you for reading my story and giving me feed back.

I always welcome any reviews or comments. Let me know what you think!

* * *

><p>November 10th 1889 (2)<p>

Elena stood up and dusted herself off. She stood listening at the door to make sure he really was gone before coming out from the back room in Ruby's Bar. The coast was clear and she sat herself down at one of the tables near the back and let her head fall into her hands. How was she supposed to survive if Klaus had the entire witch community and probably most of the rest of the supernaturals on the lookout for her and her sister? Where could she run? Where could she hide?

Ruby walked over to her table, pouring her a drink and handing it to her. "I will have to do it you know." She said. "Like he said, if I don't he will find out and then he will come to kill me." Elena nodded. She knew what inevitably must have been coming next, but she wanted to hold onto this moment for a little while longer. But Ruby didn't have a choice. "You can't stay here. I helped you today, and didn't tell him, to give you a head start, but have to run. I won't hide you forever. I have my family to think of."

Elena looked up at the witch. "Thank you. I know what you did for me today, giving me a place to hide and not giving me up to Klaus, I know what a risk that was for you. Thank you." In all honestly, Elena had been pretty sure that Ruby would confess to Klaus. She really had no reason to help the vampire, but to Elena's surprise and delight, the witch had kept her mouth shut. Elena could ask no more of Ruby.

Elena was about to get up to leave when a thought struck her. She turned back to Ruby. "Why _did_ you help me?"

Ruby looked startled. It was a question she had not been expecting. She hesitated, thinking about the answer, before she replied. "It's what someone I loved dearly would have wanted me to do." Elena let that answer seep into her mind. From the way Ruby had said it, it was as if she had lost that someone about whom she was talking about, so Elena decided not to press the issue.

The door swung open, sending the bell above the door flying into the air, ringing it's obnoxious tune as it flew back down. Before either Elena or Ruby could turn to look at the new arrival to the bar, Ruby was being held up against the wall by her throat.

"What did he say?" Katherine frantically questioned. She didn't have to explain who "he" was, as the witch already knew.

"He made me promise to get the message out." Ruby choked out.

Elena pulled her twin off Ruby, the two of them stepping back, giving her room to catch her breath. Katherine only waited another second before asking her next question. "What message?"

Ruby took another gasp of air, before glaring up at Katherine. "That no one is allowed to help you. No one is allowed to associate with you. And if we see you, we need to tell him."

Katherine rolled her eyes and stepped away. "Of course that is what he would do. He has no style. Just threats and promises."

"But they are not empty." Elena offered. "Katherine, no matter how much we hate it, Klaus has control over the witches. They all know who he is, and when this message gets out, which it will," Elena glanced over at Ruby, "we will have no choice but to run."

Katherine gritted her teeth and huffed. She hated it, but she must have known her sister was right. She paced back and forth, paying no mind to Ruby as she walked back over to the bar and began serving drinks again.

The rest of the customers must have been used to this kind of thing in a joint like Ruby's because no one seemed too surprised by all the physical violence, yelling, and threatening that had been going on. Elena found herself feeling jealous of them. They got to live their lives with violence and threats like this as only background noise in a bar they occasionally went to. They didn't have to deal with the need for blood, or the constant looking over their shoulders.

Suddenly Katherine came to a stop. "We aren't going to run. That is what we did last time. I have had enough." She looked over at her sister, a smirk of mischief and brilliance brewing on her face. "We will disappear. But we won't be hiding, we will be planning. Researching. Biding our time for the perfect moment. We've tried to take out Klaus once before, and this time, we are going to succeed."


	9. The Plan and It's Fallout

A/N- Thanks to all of you for sticking with me as I've been writing this and all the reviews, favorites, follows and now this story has even been added to a community. If you want to check it out, they have a whole bunch of awesome Delena stories. And to anyone else who was still wondering, yes, this story is a slow burning Delena story. I am a Delena shipper myself and I wanted Elena's relationship with Damon to develop slowly as it does in the show. There will be much more Delena to come in the future, so don't worry.

I love you all and thank you!

* * *

><p>Elena walked with her two best friends, one new, one old, by her side through the corridors of the empty school. Being as it was the weekend, it wasn't actually a bad place to keep someone prisoner, especially a teacher. They had split up with Damon, who was going to get a dagger from one of Klaus's sibling's bodies.<p>

They were there to face Klaus. It was them he wanted to get to, and them who would be able to keep him talking long enough for Damon to sneak behind him and use the dagger. Being the only human in the group, he was the only one who could actually dagger Klaus without dying himself. Of course, they knew that daggering him would only have a temporary effect on him, even if they left in his body, but it was better than nothing. Elena was thinking that maybe they would be able to drain him of his blood and lock him up, sedating him with vervain so that he couldn't escape and then they could just leave him to rot.

The three girls walked down the eerily empty hallway in the dead of night. Elena made a mental note to her self to never visit any school during the night ever again.

As the girls approached the end of the hallway, Klaus walked out into the middle, dragging a defiant history teacher behind him. The teacher had been tied up and gagged, given only enough leeway to walk into the hallway with Klaus.

The girls stopped walking about ten feet from them, not wanting to provoke any type of violent response.

"Do you have what I asked for?" Klaus asked, pulling Mr. Saltzman up.

"Not until you hand him over." Elena replied.

Klaus shook his head, giving a laugh of amusement. "I am not handing anyone over until I see the moonstone."

"Why do you need it so much?" Elena asked. "I mean, you had it for years long before I stole it from you. How come you didn't use it then? What is it for?"

"Let's just say that I need it to break a curse a witch set on me many years ago." Klaus explained. "I didn't use if before because I was still gathering some of the other ingredients. Some of which were quite hard to find. But I have everything I need now. Except the moonstone. Now hand it over."

Elena's eyes scanned the hall. She was hoping that Damon would have gotten the dagger already. She knew stalling Klaus would only work so long. "What type of curse?"

"Back before I was one of the original vampires, I was still much more powerful than most people." Klaus hesitated, remembering. His voice grew louder as he continued. "But that side of me was stolen from me when we were turned into the first vampires. I don't want to have to be one or the other. I want to be both. I want to be powerful."

Damon had finally appeared in the hallway behind Klaus, a dagger in his hand. He started creeping up behind the Original Vampire. Caroline continued the conversation. "So someone took something from you? That's why you want the moonstone? To get it back?"

"Not something." Klaus said, as if she was an idiot. "A part of me. It was who I am. My birthright."

"Well, well, well," said a voice from behind Elena. "What do we have here?" Elena whirled around and a felt her stomach fall to the floor.

"Elijah?" They had not planned on any of the other originals being awake.

There was a commotion behind Klaus and Elena turned back to see Damon, having dropped the dagger standing there with his head being held back, neck exposed with Klaus's sister's teeth hovering about an inch away.

"It seems," Elijah said to his younger brother. "That these people you have been making deals with are not trustworthy." He gestured to Damon. "This one was about to kill you.

Klaus noticed Elena's face of shock. He smiled. "You didn't really think I didn't know what you and your friends were really up to, did you?" Elena just glared. He spread his arms out wide. "I have spies everywhere."

Damon struggled to escape Rebekah's grip. "Elena." he said and she meet his eyes from across the room. "Run."

It was one word. But it was one word that set off a number of actions. In that moment, Damon kicked in Rebekah's knee and she doubled over, giving him a chance to run himself. Lexi ran at Elijah, throwing him against the wall. Caroline was by Alaric's side as fast as she could, helping him hobble towards the front doors of the school.

Which left Elena to fight both Klaus and Rebekah all by herself. She threw punch after punch, getting one of the in the face just to have the other kick her in the gut. She threw her legs out and swung them around to knock Rebekah over, but the Original saw it coming and jumped up. SHe grabbed Elena's hair, practically pulling it out of her head as she dragged her to her feet. Elena aimed another punch at Rebekah's face, but Klaus kicked her from the side. She was thrown against the lockers on the wall. She felt her head crack against the wall and slid to the ground.

Elena started to black out. She looked around, desperate to make sure her friends were alright. She saw the silhouette of Damon and Caroline carrying the teacher out the front doors as Lexi finally managed to snap Elijah's neck, putting him down for at least a few hours. She glanced back toward Elena, but Klaus and Rebekah stood in her way and the sun was starting to peak over the tips of the trees outside. If she didn't leave now, she would have been as good as dead. The two blonde vampires, the eldest Salvatore and the new history teacher pushed out the front doors of the school. Elena smile. She had succeeded in her mission to rescue an innocent. She closed her eyes, and passed out.

* * *

><p>As the front doors to the school closed behind the ragtag group, Katherine stepped out of the classroom to the side where she had been hiding, just fast enough to catch the sight of her twin sister crumpling to the ground.<p>

"That was so much more entertaining to watch then I thought it would be." She said.

Klaus turned to her. "Yes, well I'm glad we were _entertaining_ to you. Couldn't have possibly given us a hand?"

Katherine walked over to him. "I gave you all the information you needed to take them down. What they were planning, who was in on it, when it was going down." Klaus watched her, amused. "Now, I want my payment. My freedom."

"Did you really expect me to just grant you your freedom from me for just a little information? You escaped my grasp once before, I won't let you do it again."

Elijah stepped forward. "Brother, please. You have already taken your revenge against her. And she has done what you asked even now. You should honor the deal you made with her."

Klaus turned to look at his brother. "And you expect me to believe that you are saying that for any other reason than the love you two shared over a hundred years ago?"

"Niklaus. Don't be mean." Rebekah taunted, looking up from Elena's fallen body. "It's not like you don't have some things you regret."

"I don't regret it." Elijah said, letting his gaze fall on Katherine for a moment before looking back at Klaus. "But that is not why I am asking you this. You made a deal with her Niklaus. She did what you want, now grant her her freedom."

Katherine saw Klaus grind his teeth and roll his eyes. She showed no emotion as she waited for him to decide her fate.

"Fine." He finally said. "You are free to live your life as you wish. I will no longer hunt you down. But only because I don't want to have to deal with my family nagging me to do it for the next few years."

Katherine couldn't help but smile. She was free. After one hundred and fifty years of running, she was finally free to do what she wanted to do without the constant fear of being discovered. She didn't even utter a 'thank you' before she was out the door.

* * *

><p>Alaric woke to the sound of a door slamming and a string of curses coming from the same direction. Footsteps made their way closer to him.<p>

"Damon, it's okay. We will get her back." said a sweet voice. She was obviously trying to calm down the man who had slammed the door, Damon.

"Oh yeah Caroline? How?" Damon replied. "According to Lexi here, he is immortal and ruthless. Right?"

A third voice, probably the one called Lexi, answered. "He is pretty much immortal, yeah."

"See, there you have it." Damon said. "She's gone." There was silence for a moment as they processed the situation.

Finally, the first voice, Caroline, spoke up again. "What if we gave him what he wanted?"

"What, you mean like the moonstone?" Lexi said. "We can't. And anyway, we couldn't even if we wanted to, we don't know where it is."

Damon spoke next. "Well . . . that's not exactly true." Alaric finally managed to pry his eyes open to a sight that would have been comical if it weren't for the seriousness of the situation. Both the girls were staring at Damon as if he had keep a very important piece of gossip from them.

"What?" Caroline said. "Do you know where it is?"

"Elena _might_ have given it to me for safekeeping." Damon responded.

Lexi stepped forward, as if to accuse him of a crime. "Why? Why wouldn't she have given it to one of us?" She gestured toward herself and Caroline.

"Well," He started. "She was worried that one of you might try to use it as a bargaining chip to get the teacher to safety. She doesn't want Klaus to get it."

"Well now she is captured." Caroline said pointedly to Damon. "So I hope you're happy. But we can't just do the same thing again. We don't have another choice. Where is it?"

Caroline looked at him expectantly with her hands on her hips. He looked over toward Lexi in a desperate attempt for backup, but she just shook her head, as if to say that she was with Caroline on this one.

Damon sighed. "Fine. I'll tell you where the stone is, but then _I_ get to do the bargaining."

* * *

><p>Elena was thrown hard against the ground in the cell. She groaned and rubbed her elbow where it had hit the ground first before looking around her cell. It was bare, with nothing but four walls and a large door that had a small, barred window in it.<p>

There was someone else in there with her, laying facing away from her, but she could hear a heartbeat. She scooted towards the other person. "Hello? Are you okay?" They didn't answer. She reached them and rolled them over so that she could see their face.

She gasped. "Stefan?" So that was where he had been all this time. None of them had known where he was, but they had just assumed he was out somewhere, maybe with his friends.

He was covered in blood and bruised all over. When she said his name, his eyes fluttered open. "Elena?" He asked. "Is this a dream?"

She smiled and stroked his face. "No. I'm really here." She assessed his injuries and the pain on his face and did the only thing she knew to help him. "Here." She quickly bit her wrist, drawing blood, and held it up to his mouth. "Drink." He obeyed, drinking what he could before she healed completely.

As the vampire blood began to take effect, he sat up. "Where are we?"

Elena looked around the cell. She wasn't sure where exactly Klaus had her locked up, but it was strong enough to hold a vampire pumped full of vervain. "I don't know." she answered truthfully.

"Well, how are you two lovebirds doing this morning?"

Elena was on her feet in an instant, trying not to show just how much effort it took to do even that while weakened by the vervain. "Rebekah. Who was dumb enough to wake you up?"

"Ha ha. Very funny." Rebekah replied. She put a key in the lock and turned it. She opened the door and stood in the doorway. "I think you should tell me where the moonstone is."

Elena gave her best defiant glare. "No."

Rebekah feigned a sad face. "I was afraid you would say that." She turned her attention to Stefan. "How about you sweetie? Surely your vampire girlfriend who just fed you her blood in order to heal your wounds told you where her most valuable possession was." Elena glanced toward the now open doorway just in time to see Klaus step into it, leaning against the frame while he watched his sister threaten their prisoners.

Stefan didn't say anything.

"No?" Rebekah said to him. "Then I guess I will have to use a more persuasive method with her." In an instant, she was directly behind him and snapped his neck. He fell to the floor.

"STEFAN!" Elena yelled. She ran over to him. "Stefan? Please don't be dead." she said, checking his body for any signs of life, although she already knew what she would find. She couldn't hear a heartbeat.

"That was almost cathartic." Rebekah remarked, half to herself and half for the amusement of her brother.

Elena glared up at Rebekah with hatred. "You killed him!"

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "You and me both know he won't be dead for long. Give it a couple hours, and then I get the chance to kill him for good." She grabbed Elena's face, forcing her to look Rebekah in they eyes. "Remember that next time you answer my questions." She threw Elena back to the floor and headed toward her brother at the door. They headed out of the cell and locked the door behind them.


	10. March 5th 1895 (1)

A/N - I think this is the longest flashback chapter I have written. I hope you enjoy it.

Thank you to Parodychick and Booklover457 for your reviews.

* * *

><p>March 5th 1895 (1)<p>

As Katherine approached the house where Klaus had been living for the past 6 years, she couldn't help but run the plan through over and over again in her head. She and her sister had been planning this for years. They had done their research. They had manipulated, planned, and plotted. Well, to be fair, Katherine had done most of the manipulation, but it was a genuine Pierce plan all the same.

The first thing the girls had done was hit the books. They looked everywhere they could for information on the original vampire family and how to kill them. In the process, they had practically learned the family's whole story.

Once they had been normal. Then one of their brothers had died brutally by the hands of the native people, most of which were werewolves. So their mother decided that she would make her family indestructible. She made them fast, and agile, but there were consequences, such as the sun working against them, and the constant bloodlust. And thus, the race of vampires was created.

It was said that there was a tree that gave them immortality, leaving it as the only tree that could kill them, so they burned it down. But someone had gathered the ashes, and now, if you took a certain dagger and dipped it in the ash from the tree, you would be able to kill an Original, if only for as long as you left the dagger in.

Katherine and Elena had searched for the daggers and ashes, but the only real lead they had on their whereabouts was Klaus himself. After gathering information from various sources, and sending in people to spy on Klaus for them, the sisters figured out that Klaus had most of the members of his family daggered in boxes. That is how they developed their plan. Klaus's strange love and hatred for his family meant that he kept them close, and that is what they were going to use to their advantage.

If Katherine could get close enough to undagger Elijah, she was sure she could convince him to help them. All Elena needed to do was get the ashes, which were probably hidden somewhere secure in the house. They could then use the dagger against Klaus, and they would be free from his torment, as long as they kept the dagger in.

They had waited for the right time. Klaus had let his guard down in the past few months, getting settled in his new home, and that was his mistake. When they were finally ready, Elena and Katherine watched till Klaus left the house and then made their move. They snuck up as close to the house as they could get without one of Klaus's lackeys seeing them.

Katherine peeked around the corner, scanning to see how many vampires stood around the perimeter, guarding the house. She turned back toward her sister. "There are only two that I can see on this side. If we are going to do this, we need to do it fast. I don't know how long it will be before others come running from the other side." Elena nodded and got ready to use her vampire speed.

Katherine glanced around the corner and held up three fingers. Then two. Then one. Then the Pierce sisters were off, Katherine headed toward one guard, and Elena the other. They snapped their necks as quickly and quietly as they could before flashing up to the door. Elena rattled the door handle, but it was locked. They glanced at each other, and Katherine gave a small nod. Elena nodded back, signaling she understood. She stepped back and then kicked the door down with her vampire strength.

The inside of the house opened up into a large entry way. There was a grand staircase leading up to the second floor and a beautiful ornate chandelier hanging from the ceiling. They each knew where to go. Klaus had hidden his family down in the basement, out of sight, but close enough that if he had to make a quick getaway it wouldn't be too much of a hassle. The ashes were most likely somewhere in his room, or in a safe on the main level of the house.

The girls threw another glance at each other before splitting up, Katherine to the basement, and Elena upstairs to look for the ashes.

Katherine ran down the stairs as fast as she could. If everything went right, she would be with her Elijah and free from the threat of his brother by the end of the night.

The coffins were lined up against the far wall. Katherine threw open the first one, checking to see who was housed inside. It was an older face she didn't recognize, so she moved on to the next one. This time the boy staring at her from the coffin was younger, and he looked much more like Klaus and Elijah then the first. _That must be Kol._ Katherine thought to herself. She wouldn't have minded getting to know him. But he wasn't Elijah, so she closed the lid and moved on to the third coffin.

Katherine gave a triumphant smile as she opened the third coffin and saw the familiar face staring back at her. "Elijah!" she said. She reached in and grabbed the dagger, pulling it out of his torso.

Nothing happened.

"I guess it takes a little time for you to wake back up, huh." Katherine said, half to the dead Elijah and have to herself.

There was a crash from upstairs. Katherine ran back up with the dagger still in her hand. Klaus standing in the hallway with his hand at Elena's throat, holding her up against the wall. Katherine stopped before Klaus saw her and stayed hidden behind the corner, listening.

"Elena Pierce." Klaus was saying. "The last time I saw you, you were a dead body. Just another casualty of Mystic Fall's rather unfortunate vampire roundup. Yes. And I am recalling correctly, that was right after YOU AND YOUR SISTER ATTEMPTED TO KILL ME." Klaus was yelling now. Katherine couldn't help but roll her eyes. He really needed to learn to let some things go. Holding a grudge like that for so many years really wasn't healthy.

Katherine glanced around the room. Elena didn't have the ashes, so Katherine was going to have to find them, and fast. Klaus continued to threaten Elena as Katherine swept the room. She looked under the furniture, in cabinets, and behind paintings. Finally she opened up the china cabinet and there, sitting in the back, was a little glass jar, filled with gray ashes. Katherine grabbed it and unplugged the stopper. She dipped the dagger into the ashes and then turned back to the hallway. It was finally time to get her freedom.

"I will give you a quick death, which is far better then you deserve." Klaus was saying to Elena. "All you have to do, is tell me where your twin sister is."

Katherine laid the dagger down on the table next to her and then stepped out into the hallway so Klaus could see her. "I'm right here." She said with her arms open wide as if to say, _come and get me_. Klaus dropped Elena and turned toward Katherine.

"You." he said. "You, Katherine Pierce, were the one who orchestrated your entire plot to kill me and poisoned my brother's mind so much that he betrayed his own flesh and blood."

Katherine nodded her head smiling. "That would be me." She was quite proud of the fact that she had gotten to the original vampire.

Klaus was about to rush at her, when he took a deep gasp. He looked down at his chest to see the tip of a dagger protruding from it. He look back up at Katherine, realizing too late that her taunting had just been a distraction.

He fell face first toward the floor, already turning grey and growing stiff.


	11. The Trade

A/N- So this chapter might be a little shorter because I didn't have time to write all I wanted to, so I had to move a few things around in the plot, but I finally figured it out. I have loved getting feed back this for this story and have gotten some interesting suggestions.

Special thank you to DreaminOfLove22 for reviewing again. :)

* * *

><p>Lexi paced back and forth in the Salvatore living room with the moonstone in her hand. "I need to do something."<p>

Damon was out at the grill, drinking away his worries and wasting the time until dark. The teacher was locked in one of the rooms, because none of them were sure exactly what to do with him. He was full of vervain, so they couldn't compel him, but they couldn't let him just go out knowing everything about them either.

"We can't do anything yet." Caroline replied, always the voice of reason. "You don't have a daylight ring so we have to wait till night."

Lexi turned to her suddenly. "Then I need one. Where did you get yours?"

Caroline sat back slowly. "I . . . I know a witch."

"Who is it? We never actually got your answer earlier."

Caroline looked worried. "I don't know if I should tell you."

"Why?" Lexi asked, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Because she is a friend, and she doesn't really like vampires."

"But she helped _you_." Lexi sat down next to Caroline. "Please? Could you just ask for a favor and call her over? I have not been able to walk in the sun for a very long time. And anyway, if it got one, we would be able to make a deal with Klaus _now_."

Caroline sighed. "Fine, but you have to promise not to do anything to hurt her."

"Thank you!" Lexi said.

Caroline pulled out her phone and called her friend, asking her to come over to the Salvatore's house. Lexi resumed pacing for another fifteen minutes as she waited for the witch to show up.

Finally she heard the sound of a car pulling up to the house and a minute later there was a knock on the door. Caroline headed over and pulled the door open just enough for Bonnie to squeeze in. She didn't want to let too much sunlight in.

Bonnie squinted in the darkness of the house. All the windows had been covered. Although they had a healthy fire going and some light from the overhead lights, they were not very bright.

Lexi walked up to Bonnie, trying not to seem to eager, but at the same time desperate to get a ring, desperate to be a part of the action. "Will you make me a ring?"

Bonnie looked Lexi over, careful to keep a bit of a distance between them. "How can I trust you?"

Lexi shrugged. "I saved Caroline's life. But I guess that doesn't prove anything, because I could be lying."

"Wait." Caroline said. "When did you save my life?" Lexi didn't say anything, watching Caroline think about it for a moment before realization dawned on her face. "That night on the road. The accident. That was you?"

Lexi nodded.

Caroline turned to Bonnie, who was looking back and forth between the two girls, trying to understand what was happening. "Bonnie, you can trust her. She really did save my life."

Bonnie bit her bottom lip, debating what she should do for a moment. "Okay. I'll do it."

Lexi waited another few minutes, watching the new witch perform the increasingly familiar spell. When she was finished she picked up the ring and handed it to Lexi. "It's done. Now I'm going to go. My Grams is always telling me not to get involved in vampire business and I've done enough already."

Lexi said thank you while Bonnie went out the front door. The moment the door was closed, she rushed to one of the covered windows and tour down the heavy cloth that had been hanging over it. Sunlight fell into the room and onto the girl who was standing with her arms held out wide, soaking in the light she hadn't seen in over at least one hundred years.

Caroline smiled, letting Lexi have that time to enjoy the sun. The old vampire finally turned back to her new friend, a new determination on her face.

"Call Klaus. We are going to organize a negotiation. Elena for the moonstone. And it happens NOW."

* * *

><p>The room was quiet. And empty. He was all alone.<p>

Stefan sat up as quickly as he could, trying to get his bearings. All at once his memories came flooding back to him. Elena was a vampire. He had been kidnapped. Then she was there with him. Someone had come asking questions and then . . . He couldn't remember.

He stood up and peaked out the barred window in the door. There was a wall straight across from him with the silhouette of a window from the corridor to the left lit up against the wall by the sunlight. If he had to guess what time it was, he would have said late afternoon by the colors of the light. To the right there was a chair with a young boy sitting in it watching the cell door.

When he saw Stefan peeking out the window, he stood up and came over, smiling. He reached down and unlocked the door. He stepped into the cell, leaving the door behind him slightly ajar. "Well look what we have here." He said. "A newbie. You're finally back from the dead."

"What are you doing with me?" Stefan asked, then even more desperately, "Where is Elena? What have you done with her?"

"Calm down, calm down." The boy said. "Let's start over." He held out his hand. "I'm Kol."

Stefan stared at the hand being held out to him as if it were a foreign object. "What are you doing?" He asked.

Kol shrugged. "Just trying to be friendly."

Stefan watched Kol, trying to get a read on him, when he felt something sting his hand. He reached back into his pocket where he had felt it and found a piece of vervain. It must have been there since his brother had told him to carry it around with him weeks ago, before he had even learned of the existence of vampires. He grabbed it, noticing that it stung him to touch it, but it wasn't unbearable. He knew this was an important piece of information, but he didn't think about it. Right then, his goal was to get out of that cell.

"Why would you try to be friendly to me? I am your prisoner." Stefan answered, now trying to divert Kol's attention as he slipped the vervain out of his pocket and hid it in his hand, ignoring the pain it gave him. It wasn't too much for him to bear. At least not yet.

"It's entertaining." Kol said. Stefan nodded and made as if he was going to say something else, but instead quickly shoved it into Kol's face. He tried to rub it in, hoping maybe to get an eye and then ran, closing the door behind him. To his joy, he heard a click as it locked shut behind him.

He was up the stairs and out the front door faster than he knew he could be.

* * *

><p>They were to meet Klaus in the middle of the town square. It was a public place and neutral ground, which would make it much harder for either party to double cross the other.<p>

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining high in the sky and the trees were just starting to turn color. The clouds were puffy and moved along through the blue sky slow and steady. It was cool out, but not freezing, the perfect weather for a cozy sweater that was a little too big and cuddling up to a loved one.

Damon wondered if the two blond vampires standing to either side of him even felt it, the temperature. They were wearing jackets, but that could have easily been for the benefit of any pedestrians who would see them standing there, out in the middle of the square on a cool day.

He couldn't really help but wonder how exactly he had gotten himself into this situation in the first place. Just a few weeks ago he had been a normal mechanics wow lived with his little brother and spent his free time at the bar, drinking. When had his life become this? He was standing there, in the center of his hometown, flanked by two blonde vampires waiting to bargain with an Immortal original vampire with a smooth white stone called a moonstone for a girl whom his brother had broken up with. A girl he had no reason to care about anymore.

Caroline stood first, being the first to see the new arrivals. Lexi noticed next and then Damon, both standing from the bench they had been waiting at in succession. Klaus had arrived, along with his brother, sister, and Elena. They walked with Elena between the two boys. To anyone else walking by it would just have looked like they were leading her by the arm, but Damon knew better. If she were to make one move to escape, before they allowed her to, they would stop her with whatever force necessary.

The new group reached the Damon and the girls and stopped. Klaus looked at them all in turn before finally letting his gaze settle on Damon. "Did you bring the moonstone?" He asked him.

Damon couldn't help but glance over to Elena. She couldn't say anything out loud, as Klaus would also hear it, but she pleaded with him with her eyes. She begged him not to hand it over for her. She told him how she would be okay, that her life wasn't worth whatever damage Klaus would inevitably do with it once he had it.

Damon looked back toward Klaus. He didn't care. He couldn't let her suffer and die because he wouldn't give up the stone. Whatever Klaus did with it would have to be a problem for another day, which they would deal with then, but right then, they needed Elena. Klaus was most likely going to get the stone anyway, and when he did, they would need her help to stop him. "I have it." he said, reaching into his back pocket and pulling it out. She showed it to the old vampire standing opposite him.

Klaus seemed satisfied in the fact that it was the real deal. There were no tricks this time. He turned and nodded at his brother and they let go of Elena's arms at the same time. The moment she was free she had speed over to the protection of her friends.

Klaus grabbed the moonstone from Damon's outstretched hand. "Thank you for doing business with us." he said. The three siblings then turned and walked away.

The group of four watched them go and when they were finally gone Elena whirled on Damon. "I can't believe I trusted you with that and now you went and gave away our only bargaining chip."

Damon opened his mouth, about to defend himself, but she cut him off. "It doesn't matter right now. We have bigger problems."

Caroline stepped forward. "What do you mean?"

Elena looked worried. Whatever she knew, it was bad news. Like they didn't already have enough of that. "It's Stefan." She said.


	12. March 5th 1895 (2)

A/N - So close to the preimer of season 6 now! I'm almost finished this book so I hope your enjoying it. :) Feel free to leave me a review and let me know what you think.

Thank you DreaminOfLove22 again for reviewing.

* * *

><p>March 5th 1895 (2)<p>

Standing behind the place where Klaus had just been was a scared girl they had meet on the street. Having done their research, Elena and Katherine knew that a vampire couldn't use the dagger without dying themselves, and as neither of them wanted to die, they had compelled someone else to do it.

Elena grabbed the girl by the shoulders and compelled her to leave, and to forget everything that had just happened. The girl nodded and rushed out the front door. Elena turned to see that her sister had already run back to the basement. She didn't really understand the connection Katherine had with Elijah, but she decided not to ask. If Katherine was going to do anything good in the world, it was going to be for Elijah, and Elena wasn't going to get in the way of that.

In the past three decades of being a vampire, Katherine had only gotten more and more ruthless. Elena hadn't stayed with her, but she had occasionally visited, and she knew that Katherine was at her best when Elijah was around. She had no regard for human life, only survival. For the first twenty four years, she had been running from Klaus. She had only caught slivers of time with Elijah whenever they could, but most of the time she was alone. She had done whatever it took to stay alive, not caring who she hurt or manipulated in the process.

Elena, on the other hand, had hidden. She did whatever she could to stay low profile. She had made a few friends, and learned the ways of the supernatural community. She had only fed when it was absolutely necessary, and even then she was careful to cover her tracks.

But these past six years, Elena had noticed her sister had grown even worse. She indulged in blood whenever she felt like it, taking pleasure in the hunt and the kill. Elena had covered her tracks for the both of them, but it was only a matter of time before Katherine would do something that Elena couldn't forgive her for.

Elena shook herself out of her thoughts and looked around. Now that Klaus was dead, she didn't know what to do. Not wanting to interrupt her sister, she wandered around the house. She found herself in Klaus's room. Surely a thousand year old vampire would have a few valuable things in his room. Elena pulled open the drawers and checked under the bed. Nothing but clothing and a set of muddy shoes. Elena checked the closet and there she noticed something. The back of the closet didn't look quite right. She reached back and pulled the back wall down as easily as unwrapping a present.

There was a compartment with a box in it. Elena pulled the box out and opened it up, wondering what Klaus could possibly have hidden in his closet. It was full of files and miscellaneous objects that looked to Elena to be totally normal. She grabbed a white stone that was sitting there. It was beautiful and smooth, and fit perfectly in the palm of her hand. She put it into her pocket, thinking perhaps it would be useful later, and flipped through the files.

When she reached the last file she hesitated. The name on the label read, RUBY SAVANNAH. Elena grabbed it.

"PIERCE!" The yell rang throughout the house. Elena froze. That was a voice she would recognize anywhere. She shook her head. It was impossible. They had just daggered him. Quickly, she grabbed Ruby's file and sneaked out of the room. She made her way to the top of the stairway and caught a glimpse of Klaus as he headed down the stairs to the basement. To her sister. How he had survived even that, she didn't know, but she didn't want to stick around to find out.

Elena couldn't get out of the door fast enough to avoid hearing the yell of pain her sister gave. Her super hearing was a curse. She could hear the sound of Klaus driving the dagger back into his brother and every word that he said to Katherine. How he told her that she was going to regret ever having lived and died. He told her that he was glad now, that she was a vampire because he was going to have a good time torturing her for the next century.

And Elena ran, trying not to let a single tear make its way down her face.


	13. Reprocussions

A/N - Thank you everyone for sticking with me. This chapter is pretty centered around Damon/Delena so I hope you enjoy it! I think this was my favorite chapter to write so far. I have so much more planned and I am loving developing this AU and how the characters would react in these new situations. Thank you for all you support and reviews.

I have actually been reading quite a few other Delena fanfics if you want to check them out. I loved _Promises, Promises_ by aj81writing (seriously this one is so cute), _50 Days of Not Forgetting_ by ThreeJays, and I'm starting _If & Only If_ by Florencia7.

* * *

><p>For some reason, Stefan found himself heading towards Caroline's house. He didn't want to have to face his brother. Not like this. Not yet. He needed time. He needed to learn how to stay in control. He didn't know where Elena was, seeing as the last place he saw her was locked in a cell with him.<p>

So that left Caroline. She was a new vampire. She had just gone through this process. And she was kind. She was patient. She was caring. He wasn't worried about how she might think differently of him like he knew his brother, and maybe even Elena would do.

The sun had finally gone down, giving him some relief from its scorching heat. He knew that if he had tasted human blood, it would have done a lot more damage to his skin then just some bad sunburn, but lucky for him, or maybe just lucky for them, he didn't meet anyone on the way.

He stumbled up the stairs to Caroline's front porch and knocked on the door. Her mother answered. "Stefan?" She noticed his appearance. "Hey Stefan, are you okay?"

He could practically feel the blood being pumped through her veins. He took a deep breath, struggling to get the words out. "Is Caroline here?"

The Sheriff nodded, deciding not to question him anymore on the state of his appearance. "Yeah. She just got back." She leaned her head back and yelled, "Caroline? Your friend Stefan is her."

There was a thud from upstairs and the blond was making her way down the stairs faster than humanly possible. Her mom must not have noticed the strangely fast speed because he nodded at her daughter, and then stepped back, headed back into the house.

Caroline stepped out of the front door, pulling it shut behind her and pulled Stefan over to the side. She shoved him into one of the chairs. "How did you escape? I thought Klaus had you. Are you okay? Did you feed yet?" The questions piled out one after the other.

"Caroline." He said. She stopped. "Yes, Klaus had me. I escaped by shoving some vervain in the guard's eyes."

She nodded slowly, processing the information. "How do you feel?" she asked.

"Dead" Stefan said.

Caroline nodded knowingly. "Wait one sec." She said. She speed away in a moment and was back just a quickly, with a bag of blood in her hand. "Here." She handed it to him.

Stefan took the bag hesitantly, but his hunger was just too strong to resist for long. He ripped into the bag and swallowed as much of its contents as he could as fast as he could. Caroline didn't say anything while he drank. When he was finished he set it down and looked back up at her. "Thank you."

She shrugged. "I've been borrowing them from Lexi's stash at the Salvatore's and occasionally Elena's over at her place.

He nodded. "Wait, how did you know? That I was turned I mean.

"Elena said . . . She said they killed you."

"Wait, you saw Elena?" Stefan said. Despite how much he didn't want her to see him like this, and the fact that at the moment they were taking a break from their relationship, he still missed her. He had assumed that Klaus had just moved her to another cell, not set her free.

Caroline bit her bottom lip. "There's a lot you've missed."

* * *

><p>Elena hung up the phone. "That was Caroline." She said to Damon who was sitting with a drink in his hand on one of the couches in his living room. "She said he's okay. He managed to escape Klaus and she's going to get him a ring from Bonnie in the morning."<p>

He nodded and took a sip from the fancy crystal glass in his hand.

"We need to let Mr. Saltzman go." She said. "We can't just keep him locked up forever."

Damon stood up and walked over to Elena. "But it was just so much fun."

She pleaded with him. "I'm serious, Damon. I trust him."

"Why?" Damon asked.

"Because I think he cares about doing the right thing, and I think he knows that killing me or any of my friends, or going blabbing to the council about all of this is not going to help anyway. Plus, we just risked our lives to save his, so I think that helps."

He shrugged, reaching around her to grab the half full pitcher of alcohol sitting on the table directly behind her. "Fine. Do whatever you want. I'm just saying that I think letting the teacher go without even compelling him is a big mistake."

She put a hand on his chest, slowly pushing him away from her, not caring that now he couldn't reach the table to put the pitcher back. He elected to set it on the coffee table behind him instead. "I don't really care what you think." She said.

"Well," he said, drawing it out, "you trusted me with your most prized possession less than twenty four hours ago. That's got to mean something." He held out his glass to her, offering her a drink.

She glared at the glass. He slowly pulled back and took another sip before putting it down next to the pitcher. "Yeah, and in those twenty four hours, you managed to fail to notice that Stefan, my ex-boyfriend, your _brother_ was missing, betrayed my trust by breaking your promise to me and gave an immortal vampire the only thing left standing between him and whatever terrible thing he is planning. So you can see why your opinion doesn't really mean much to me anymore."

He spread out his arms. "What was I supposed to do Elena? Let him keep you locked up? Torture you? Kill you?" He shook his head. "I couldn't let him do that to you."

"Yes!" She said. "That's what you were supposed to do. That's why I gave the moonstone to _you_. Because you_ wouldn't_ try to use it as a bargaining chip."

"If I hadn't, you would still be locked up. " He took a step toward her. "Look Elena, I was only trying to do what was right. At that moment, our biggest problem was the fact that he had you prisoner. So, whatever happens now, whatever he needs the moonstone for, that was a problem for a different day. And it is going to be a problem we will need _you_ to help us solve."

Elena shook her head. "Damon, you don't understand. Whatever he is planning, he has been planning it for centuries. There will be no stopping it now. At least when we had the moonstone, we had a chance."

"No we didn't. Not really." Damon said, taking another step toward her. "If he really is as powerful as you say, he would have gotten the moonstone eventually anyway. Probably over our dead bodies, I might add. Now, whatever happens, at least now _you_ will be here to stop it. Without you, we wouldn't stand a chance."

"Do you really believe that?" He was standing right in front of her now.

"What?"

"That you wouldn't stand a chance against Klaus without me?" Elena stared into his eyes. She could see the gears turning in his head as he considered his answer.

"Yes." He said after a moment. "Lexi's smart, Caroline's strong, and Stefan's caring, but you're the leader. They wouldn't know what to do without you. Heck, we didn't even know what to do with the _teacher._"

Elena sighed, shaking her head. She was too upset. She just couldn't see the upside to handing over the moonstone. He had bartered away their biggest bargaining chip in exchange for her life. _After_ she had specifically given the ring to him because she was counting on the fact that he wouldn't do exactly that. She decided to change the subject. "I'm letting the teacher go." It wasn't a discussion.

She started to make her way up the stairs to let Mr. Saltzman out, but hesitated, turning back to Damon. "And just so you know, it did mean something. When I gave you the stone. It meant that you had my trust. But now you've lost it forever."

* * *

><p>Damon sat in the living room, not saying anything. He could hear Elena unlock the door and explain things as best she could to the teacher. A few moments later they came back down the stairs. Elena stepped right out the door without even throwing Damon a glance, but the teacher stopped. He looked over at Damon and Damon even heard him take in a breath, as if he was going to say something, but he must have decided against it because he followed Elena out the front door without saying a word.<p>

The door clicked shut and Damon stood up. He headed slowly to his room, trying not to think about the fight he had just had. It didn't work. He wasn't sure why it bothered him so much, but he was upset. All he had done was what he thought was best. He was trying to save her and she repaid him for that by getting up set. It was probably the best decision for the long run anyway. He couldn't understand why she had gotten so mad at him.

But the thing that bothered him the most was her last statement to him. _It meant that you had my trust. But now you've lost it forever._ He couldn't help but play it over and over in his head. They way she looked at him, her eyes filled with sorrow and regret but also the pain of his betrayal. That was not what he wanted to happen. Y_ou've lost it forever._ Was she telling the truth? Had he really lost her trust forever?

Had he blown his chance? She had trusted him with something and he destroyed any chance of him ever trusting him ever again. Somehow, he always ended up there. No matter what he did, something would happen and he would end up standing alone, wishing for something he could never have.

By the time he made it to his room he had worked himself into a state of rage. He hated her for getting upset that he had tried to save her. He hated himself for destroying her trust. He hated Klaus for putting him in that position in the first place. He grabbed the closest thing he could find, a framed picture of him and his brother, and threw it against the wall with a yell.

"Quite an arm you have there." He spun around to face the doorway he had just come through. There she was, smiling seductively as she leaned against the doorframe. She was beautiful and dark and everything he ever wanted.

It wasn't her. Not really. And he knew that.

But he didn't care.

He let the memories rush back to him as they always did whenever she showed up and said her name. "Katherine."

She grinned and pushed off from the wall, walking right up to him. He studied the features in her face. They were the same and yet so different. She had the same eyes, nose and lips, but hers were here, looking at him like he was the world.

He pulled her into a kiss, not letting her ask him about whatever was on her mind. She let him, kissing him back. They broke apart for a moment and she looked into his eyes. "Do you promise not to tell another soul?"

He didn't have to be told what she was talking about. She was going to let him remember. He nodded. "I promise."

She looked into his eyes, her pupils dilating. "You will remember me. All the nights I have come to see you and you have told me everything I needed to know. You will remember it all."

They were kissing again. He felt freer, now that he knew he would remember this the next day. He was not as truly alone as he thought he had been. His lips found her ear and he breathed two simple words. "Thank you."

She kissed his neck and he ran his hands through her hair and then down her back, finally picking her up and lifting her to the bed. She didn't resist.

* * *

><p>Alarick thanked Elena for everything, including the ride to the Grill and watched as she drove away. He pulled out his phone and dialed the number of a Jenna Sommers.<p>

"Hello?" She said when she picked up the phone.

"Hey Jenna, it's Alaric Saltzman."

"Oh, nice move. You call up a girl the _day after_ you stand her up for dinner."

"Look, I'm so sorry. Something came up real sudden. I had to," He quickly tried to think up a credible cover story. "I had urgent family business."

"And you couldn't even call?"

"My phone was dead. And then when I got there I had no cell reception for the whole day."

There was silence on the other end. She seemed to be buying the story. "Okay . . ."

"So I was hoping," It was Alaric's turn to hesitate. How was he supposed to ask her this after standing her up? He couldn't exactly tell her he was kidnapped by an immortal original vampire and then locked up by the Salvatore brothers and their vampire accomplices. "That maybe you could give me another chance? I really do want to give a date with you a chance."

"If I were to say yes, when would it be?"

"Now, at the Grill. I'm there right now."

She paused again, but he had a hunch she was just doing that now to mess with him. He was pretty sure she had already made up her mind. "I'll be there in ten."

He hung up the phone and headed inside, grabbing a booth for the two of them. Ten minutes later she walked into the Mystic Grill, looking more beautiful then he remembered. She walked over to the booth and took a seat across from him.

"I'm willing to give this another try," She said, "as long as you promise no more standing me up."

Alaric nodded and smiled. "Sounds fair."


	14. March 6th 1895

A/N - Only one more chapter after this to go. I already have most of it writing and I can tell you the last chapter of this book going to be the longest. I hope you are enjoying my story. This has been really fun to write and I just keep getting new ideas for future books, so I think I am just going to keep writing more.

Feel free to review and give me any type of feedback.

* * *

><p>March 6th 1895<p>

Elena rushed into the bar. "Ruby, I'm sorry to bother you, and I will leave in just a minute before the sun comes up, but I have something for you."

Ruby looked up from the table she had been setting up. The bar probably opened in an hour or so, being as it served as a cafe at breakfast and lunch.

Elena held out the file, letting the witch take it from her hands and flip through a few pages. "I grabbed it in Klaus's house. I think it is everything he had on you."

Ruby looked up from the file, and Elena was shocked to see tears in her eyes. "Thank you Elena. You don't know how much this means to me. He promised he would give me what I wanted, but he never did. He just kept holding it over my head. And now here it is."

Elena still didn't understand what exactly Ruby was talking about, but she said she was welcome all the same.

Ruby blinked the tears away. "Wait here for a moment." she said, running to the back room. A moment later she came out with a large book in her hands. She pulled a rather beautiful ring off one of her fingers and placed it on the counter.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked, not understanding the witch's strange behavior.

Ruby threw a quick glance up at Elena. "I am giving you a gift. You have found this," she nodded toward the file, "for me, so I am making something for you." She didn't give any more explanation than that, so Elena didn't ask.

She watched as the witch started chanting. Elena glanced towards the window as the first rays of the morning peaked through. She leaned back, so as to avoid the light, which now shown directly on the ring.

Ruby continued chanting for another moment before stopping abruptly. She opened her eyes and grabbed the ring, holding it out for Elena.

Elena took it and put it on, holding it out to admire it. "Thank you, but I still don't understand what you did-" Ruby threw the curtains over the window back, letting the sunlight shine directly on Elena. Elena flinched in expectation of the burning heat of the sun, but it didn't come. She gave Ruby a questioning look, before looking down again at the ring. "It lets me walk in the sun?" She asked.

Ruby nodded. "It was the only way I could think of to repay you for what you have done for me." Ruby smiled and Elena returned the favor.

"Thank you, Ruby." Elena said. She jumped up and gave the witch the biggest hug she could, without hurting her.

"No," she replied. "Thank you. Now, get your butt out of her and on run again while Klaus thinks you are still trapped by the sun."

Elena nodded and gave Ruby one last smile before pushing the door open and stepping into the sunlight for the first time in thirty two years.

_And Katherine is probably locked up somewhere being tortured by Klaus._ The thought had crept into Elena's mind before she could stop it. The guilt of leaving her sister there weaved its way through every inch of her body. She knew there was nothing she could do. Katherine was Klaus's now, and if Elena didn't put as much distance between herself and him, she would be also. _Perhaps it would be better,_ Elena tried to tell herself. If Klaus had Katherine, she wouldn't be out terrorizing the world. But it wasn't right and Elena knew it. She didn't want to have to deal with the heavy feeling in her heart. If she continued like this, she would end up going back for her sister and get herself killed or captured in the process.

The thought had crossed her mind a few times before in the past three decades, but she had never seriously considered it like this before. The only way she was going to run and survive, was if she flipped off her humanity switch. She had no choice.

Elena closed her eyes and said an, "I'm sorry," to no one in particular and switched off her feelings.


	15. An Origin Story

A/N - So here you guys go. The final chapter of book two. It turned out even longer then I expected but I didn't want to cut any of it out so I hope you enjoy it. :) This has been so much fun to write (yes, I know I have said that too many times before, but it's true). I hope you are enjoying this story as much as I am.

Thank you for all your reviews and continued support. Another shout out to DreaminOfLove22 for another review.

I love you all! Enjoy.

* * *

><p>It had been weeks without anything new. Ever since they gave the moonstone to Klaus, Elena had been sure he would make his move, but so far everything had been silent. As much as she wanted to think that that was a positive thing, she knew better. He was planning something, and it would only be a matter of time now until he enacted it.<p>

Caroline had gotten Bonnie to make Stefan a daylight ring. For a new witch, Bonnie was getting an awful lot of practice in that department. Stefan was still living at the Salvatore Boarding house with his brother and Lexi, although now it had the added bonus of having a fully stocked blood bank in the basement for Lexi. Stefan decided he didn't want the human blood and opted for hunting for animal blood instead. For a new vampire, he was doing fairly well. However, Elena suspected that was much owed to the teaching talents of a one Caroline Forbes. Caroline had been helping Stefan with the whole transition, and Elena guess that it probably helped that they had known each other for all their lives.

Lexi had been caught up in research, determined to figure out what Klaus was doing. She had searched everywhere on the internet and had been spending entire days in the library, looking through old books.

Elena couldn't blame her. It had been bothering them all that it had been so silent for the past few weeks. They had expected something to happen now that Klaus had the moonstone, but the only remotely interesting thing on that front was the fact that Rebekah had joined the Mystic High Student Body. However, Elena suspected that this was against her older brother's better judgment. Elena had tried to question her the first day she was there, but it soon became clear that they weren't going to get any information from her.

So they had done their best to go about their daily routines as best they could. Elena, Stefan, Caroline and Bonnie headed to school each morning. After school, Caroline and Stefan would head to the woods to chase down a small animal or two, or they would head over to a party somewhere to practice compulsion by forcing unsuspecting victims to give up their alcohol. Lexi continued to spend her days in the library and Damon headed out to his job as a mechanic, before occasionally heading to the Grill after he got off for a drink.

On this particular afternoon, Elena head over to the Salvatore boarding house, hoping to say hi to Lexi before she made her daily trip to the library. She didn't even bother to knock anymore and headed into the living room.

"Elena?" It was Stefan. Elena couldn't help but smile at the sight of her ex-boyfriend. He looked different as a vampire. More careful and dangerous, but he still had an air of caring and worry about him that carried over from his human self. She hadn't seen him much over the past few weeks. He had asked for space from her during his transition especially since they were still technically broken up.

Elena turned to face him straight on. "Stefan. How are you doing?" It wasn't really fair of her to ask that question and she knew it. It was just the first thing that popped into her head. A simple question that people would ask when they were trying to make polite conversation. If she had really wanted a rundown on how he had been doing for the past few weeks, she should have asked how he was handling the transition or if he was getting any more used to his newfound abilities.

"Fine." he replied. An equally polite but totally pointless answer. It was what you said when you obviously weren't fine but didn't want to go into the details of why at that moment.

Elena bit her lip and nodded, not quite sure what to say. Then she remembered why she had come there in the first place. "Is Lexi here?" she asked.

"No, she just left." Elena nodded again and turned to leave but Stefan called her name. "Elena, we need to talk." She looked down at the carpet. She knew they needed to address whatever was between them, but she had been putting it off, waiting for Stefan to make the first move. And now he had, and she didn't feel ready, but she turned around anyway, and let out a sigh. "I know." She walked over to the couch and sat down across from him.

Stefan sat back down and took a deep breath. "Elena." He began. "I'm sorry. I know I have been avoiding you for a while now and I never really gave you an explanation for that." He paused again, before letting his words tumble out, one after the other. "When I first found out about you I was just shocked and needed some time and then you explained all about how it happened and what it meant, what types of things were legends and myths and what was actual fact.

"Then I got kidnapped and turned and when I escaped I didn't know you were out and safe so I ran to Caroline. You have to understand I have known Caroline my whole life. It's not that I didn't trust you it's just that I knew how good she was at things like this and how good she was at being a vampire, and I didn't know where else to go." He stopped for a moment and looked up at her, begging her to understand. "But I am in _no way_ over you. I need you to know that." Elena sucked in a breath. "Every day I spent with Caroline recently I kept finding myself thinking of you more and more. I never really stopped loving you. When we broke up it was because I needed some space, and I did, but it's been almost a month now. You have given me more than enough time, and I've finally come to realise that you are the one I want." He reached across the coffee table and took her hand. "I can't keep my mind off of you. No matter how much I try to distract myself by chasing bunnies through the forest.

"I thought I was doing you a favor somehow, by not being with you. That I was keeping you from the pain and annoyance of having to help me with every little thing while learning to being a vampire, but I see now how that makes no sense. I need you, and now I'm going to fight for you." He finally reached the end of his speech and watched her expectantly, waiting to see how she would respond.

Elena slowly let out the breath she had been holding, trying to process what he had just said. She found herself smiling. "Stefan, you don't have to fight for me. I'm already yours. I have been yours since the day I laid eyes on you. I can't stop thinking about you either. But I knew you wanted your space so I obliged, but if you want to be together, then there is nothing keeping us apart." A smile grew on Stefan's face. "I have always loved you." she said. She leaned across the table pulling his hands toward hers and he leaned forward to meet her. Their lips locked, and suddenly all the tension and strange silences that had been between then fell away, a distant memory.

When they pulled away, they were both smiling widely and holding hands from across the table. "So is it official then?" Stefan said, a lighthearted laugh pulling at the corners of his mouth.

"Is what official?" Elena asked.

"That you're my girlfriend again."

She laughed and smiled wide, nodding. "Yes. It's official."

* * *

><p>Lexi sat in the library, flipping through another book, trying to find a clue to Klaus's plan. She slammed it shut and set it down on the table with a sigh. Whoever wrote that book obviously had never even met a vampire in his life. He wasn't going to be much help.<p>

She stood up and headed over to the shelves. She pulled another book down.

**_Myths and Legends of the Original Discoverers of America: The Vikings in the New World._**

Lexi rolled her eyes. Whoever was writing this book obviously had way too much time on their hands. The title was long enough to be a book all by itself. Lexi flipped it open anyway. From what she had gathered, the Original family had been alive for about a thousand years which put them around 1014 BC. This book was the right time period. And although no one could confirm it, Lexi was pretty sure the Originals had come from America. Which meant this book was the right place. And the Viking thing, okay, well that was just Lexi's guess.

She scanned the pages and a named popped out at her. _Niklaus._ She stopped and turned to start at the beginning of the story.

**_Niklaus the Hybrid: The Origin of Werewolf and Vampire Stories_**

Lexi couldn't help but roll her eyes again. They really need more creative titles, but this one had caught her eye anyway.

_The Native people to the land where a man named Michael had chosen to live had a dark secret. Every full moon they would transform into beasts and run wild. Michael and his family as well as the rest of the villagers lived in peace with the natives and every full moon they would take shelter in nearby caves._

_However, it was rumored that Michael's wife had an affair with one of the natives. Another son was born by the name of Niklaus. He was raised by Michael and grew up with the rest of his children, but he was never really his son._

_Years later, Niklaus and one of his younger brothers snuck out to watch the natives change into beasts on the full moon. The youngest son was killed._

_In love for her other children, their mother, whom was a witch, created a spell to ensure that her children would not be killed by anything ever again. She gave them immortality, speed, strength and agility, but because nature demanded a balance, there were unexpected side effects. They needed to feed on human blood to live and could not walk around during the daytime._

_When Niklaus first killed, it triggered the beast inside of him that had been passed down from his real father. The witch mother saw this as an abomination. She believed that no one being should be allowed to have that much power. So, she put a curse on her son to keep his inherited beastly gene dormant. She sealed this curse with a moonstone, the full moon, and the blood the girl that both Niklaus and his brother loved._

_It is said that to this day he searches for a way to undo this curse and become the Hybrid he was meant to be._

_Many historians cite this extremely old Viking's tale as the origin story for not one, but two different well known mythical creatures that we refer to in today's day as vampires and werewolves. Whether or not this story is truly the first of its' kind and the inspiration for how we view these creatures today, is to be debated, but it the first account we can find of either of them. Throughout history, vampire and werewolf stories have shared common ideas and themes such as the full moon transformation for werewolves and blood drinking and inability to walk in sunlight for vampires. Could this Viking story from the turn of the 9th century have truly been where all the other stories gotten their inspiration?_

Lexi put the book down. Werewolves? She had only heard rumors about them. They weren't supposed to exist, but to be fair, neither were vampires. She suddenly remembered the night she had seen that wolf in the forest. It had seemed more . . . human than normal and there was something about it that had really creped her out. And, if she remembered correctly, that night had been a full moon.

But if werewolves were real, and the story was a little more than a story . . . All the pieces seemed to fall into place. This was why he hasn't done the spell yet. He was waiting for the next full moon. He was going to break the curse set on him by his mother. He was going to become a true hybrid.

* * *

><p>Damon was sitting at the bar in the Mystic Grill minding his own business when someone pulled up a chair next to him.<p>

"Hello teacher." He said as he usually did whenever Alaric dared to think it was okay for him to sit and drink with the Eldest Salvatore brother. The first time the teacher had pulled up a chair next to him, his first thought was that he was crazy. Damon had kept him locked up in his house for a full day, so why was he coming over to buy a drink with him? But Alaric didn't seem at all angry or frightened. Instead he was curious. He would buy Damon a drink in exchange for information about Vampires, the Council, and Elena and her gang of friends. Damon had obliged, not seeing the harm if Elena herself said she trusted him.

But the next day, Alaric was back. He had more questions and Damon did his best to supply the answers he knew. Soon Alaric ran out of questions, as he quickly got all caught up on exactly everything that had happened in the past few months. He then told Damon about how his wife had been killed by a vampire a few years back, and ever since then he had been hunting them, trying to find the one that had killed her. It became a regular occurrence. They would meet in the afternoon at the Grill for drinks and then tell everything about their days.

"Hello Damon." Alaric responded to Damon's greeting. He ordered two drinks and let his face fall into his hands.

"Rough day?" Damon asked.

Alaric groaned and nodded before picking his head back up. "Too many papers to grade and then one of my students decided to give me a hard time and now I just found out Jenna had to cancel on our date tonight because of some family thing she promised her sister she would go to."

Damon raised his eyebrows. "So you _are_ dating now?" He asked, trying to clarify.

Alaric gave Damon a look that said, _what do you think I just said?_ "Of course we are dating."

Damon put up his hands in surrender. "Okay okay, I was just trying to make sure. You know how some women are. If you don't explicitly state it, they can never be sure."

Alaric glared at Damon. "We're dating." He said with no amount of questioning in his voice.

Damon's cell buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out. The caller ID said, _Lexi._ Curious, he answered the phone.

"Damon, I just figured it out. I need you to meet me and the rest at your house in ten. And bring the teacher with you."

* * *

><p>Damon rushed through the front door to his own house, closely followed by Alaric. "What do we know?" He asked, desperate for any new piece of news regarding Klaus the resident Original of Mystic Falls.<p>

"Good, everybody's here." Lexi said, standing in a circle of Caroline, Stefan, and Elena, who quickly parted to make room for the two newest arrivals.

Elena stepped forward. "Lexi, what is this about? What did you find out?"

Lexi held up a book. "It's all in here. The story of the origin of vampires and who Klaus and his family really are . . . and how he is part werewolf."

Damon snorted. "Werewolf? Werewolves don't exist."

Lexi shrugged. "You would have said the same thing for vampires a few months ago."

"Wait." Caroline said. "Klaus is _part werewolf_?"

Lexi nodded. "I did as much research on werewolves that I could in the past hour, but from what I have read, their bite can be deadly to vampires. I'm not sure how exactly you become a werewolf, but based on the story of Klaus, it seems like it is more of a genetic thing. But when his mother turned both him and all his siblings into vampires, it made it him even more powerful than either vampires or werewolves separate. So she put a curse on him that kept his werewolf side dormant. This curse was bound by a full moon, the _moonstone,_ and a sacrifice. He would need at least all those things in order to break it, probably more than one i the sacrifice department."

"Isn't it a full moon tonight?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah, it is." Alaric replied. They all turned to him. "What? I overheard one of the science teachers saying something about it in school today."

"Great." Elena said. "So now that he has the moonstone," She threw a pointed look over at Damon, "He has everything he needs. He is going to break it tonight."

"But a spell like that would need a considerable amount of power for perform." Lexi said. "Somewhere magical or significant to the supernatural world."

Elena took a deep breath. "I think I know where."

* * *

><p>The gang of six snuck up the hill toward the spot where a hundred witches had been brutally murdered over one hundred years ago. The sun was already hovering near the horizon, about to disappear from the sky for another night and leave the world behind cold and dark.<p>

They hid behind a few bushes, looking out into the clearing. Elena had been right. Klaus stood there making preparations for the spell and waiting for the moon to be full. There was another woman, a witch from the look of her, probably some poor person who Klaus had threatened into doing the spell for him. Then there were Klaus's siblings, each guarding a single captive.

Alaric adjusted the branches hanging in front of him in order to get a better look at the captives. Upon seeing the first, he took a sharp breath. He stared, captivated by a face he never thought he would see again. She looked that same as when he had last seen her, but instead of the soft, kind look on her face it was blank. It was impossible for her to even be alive. He had seen her die. And then it all came together in his head. She hadn't been killed, she had been turned. He shook his head, his eyes starting to tear up. "Isobel." He whispered to himself, longing for her to look his way so he could see her face again.

Damon noticed his drinking buddy's face and clapped him on the back. "Hey, you okay buddy?" He asked, nothing but genuine concern in his voice.

Alaric quickly blinked away tears, and nodded. There was no use in letting his emotions get in the way now.

Alaric got a good look at the second captive when Klaus walked over to him and forced him to stand. It was a familiar face. Alaric searched his memories before remembering where he had seen the man before. He had meet him at the Mystic Grill a few weeks before. The man had introduced himself as Mason Lockwood.

But the third captive was the one that he just couldn't wrap his mind around. She was identical to Elena, right down to the straight brunette hair and doe eyes. Alaric's first thought was Katherine, who he had learned was her identical twin sister, but when he glanced over at Elena, she was as shocked as he was. It wasn't Katherine.

The group crept closer, and soon Alaric was able to hear what was being said. The witch was already chanting, her spell book open with the moonstone set down in front of it. The sun was all the way down now, and the moon was quickly rising in the sky.

The witch motioned to Klaus. "It's time for the first sacrifice." She said.

Klaus smiled wickedly and strolled over to Mason, who was being held by Elijah. Klaus grinned and, without any more pretense, tore his heart from his chest. Mason crumbled to the ground. Klaus brought the heart over to where the witch was working the spell and placed it in front of her.

That was it. Alaric glanced over at Elena and she nodded, somehow knowing what he was thinking. Together, the gang of six, four vampires and two humans, ran out into the clearing. Each vampire heading for a different Original. Damon headed toward the witch, to try and stop her from the spell and Alaric ran straight toward his wife.

Fighting broke out all around him as he reached the woman who had been absent from his life for so long. "Isobel!" He yelled.

She turned toward his voice. "Alaric?" She said upon spotting him. He gave her a huge hug but slowly pulled back when she didn't even attempt to return it. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I'm here to stop Klaus." He said. "And apparently to rescue you."

Her expression didn't change. "Who said I wanted to be rescued?"

Alaric pulled back. "What do you mean? Of course you want to be rescued."

Alaric sensed a presence behind him and turned to find Klaus standing there. The vampire walked around the teacher and caressed Isobel's face with one hand while slipping a wooden stack to her with the other. He looked into her eyes. "Isobel, sweetly, I want you to take this stake, and drive it through your own heart." He smiled and turned back to Alaric, who stood there in horror.

Behind Klaus, Isobel turned the stake to face inward toward herself. She lifted it and in one swift motion plunged it into her chest. Klaus seemed to get a kick of Alaric's expression as he watched.

Alaric was in shock. It had all happened so fast and there was nothing he could have done to stop it. She shook his head, trying to clear it and looked around, finally noticing just how badly their attempt to thwart Klaus's plan had failed. Damon way laying halfway to the witch, hopefully just knocked out. Stefan and Lexi both looked like they had had their necks snapped by an Original. Elena was still trying to fight both Elijah and Kol at once. And somehow, Caroline had gotten Elena's doppelganger to the edge of the forest, but that didn't last for long. Klaus speed over as Rebekah stood in Caroline's, making it clear that if the new blond vampire tried anything she would end up with a snapped neck just like her friends.

The moon was at its' peak now and the witch's chanting had reached a new volume as she shouted at the sky. It was time. Klaus smiled, baring his fangs and then clamped down on the girl. She looked as if she wanted to scream but she barely able to make a sound. As Klaus drank, the color drained from her face and the moment he was finished, she fell to the ground like she had never had any life in her in the first place.

He gave an evil laugh out to the sky began to transform. The spell on him had been broken. Before he had even fully finished his transition, he was off into the woods. The rest of the Mikaelson family quickly followed after, forgetting the battle they had just been in the middle of with Elena's gang of ragtag vampires and humans. The witch's chanting stopped and she too collapsed to the ground.

Elena and Caroline walked over to Alaric and the three of them stood quietly in the middle of a clearing full of bodies, blood, and the spirits of a hundred dead witches.

* * *

><p>End of Book Two<p> 


	16. Author's note

So I have now written two books and I still have more ideas. I plan on keeping this AU going for a little while longer at least. I might even manage to write another two or three books. I just posted the first chapter of book three under the title "The Pierce Struggle". Go check it out! Thanks for reading.


End file.
